Just Can't Stay Away
by bookworm455
Summary: Gabi knows she shouldn't kiss Troy, that she shouldn't forgive him for breaking her heart this summer after he sang with Sharpay. But she just can't seem to stay away from him, no matter how had she tries. During Senior Year, TROYELLA, min RG,ST,SZ,TaC,KJ
1. The Star Dazzle Show, Friday Sept 4th

AN: So, here it is. My third story on FF. And I know I promised some of you a Greek fanfic but I just couldn't get this one out of my head. So, I might write a Greek one-shot at some point (I do have an idea floating around) but I love the character of HSM and I can't seem to let them go. So, I hope you enjoy this story.

AAN:Oh, we are going on the assumption that this isn't a Disney rated film, meaning that all the couples have been at least kissing for a while. And all those times in the film where, for example, Chad stops Troy and Gabi from kissing, has not been there first attempt at a kiss.

Disclaimer: You know the drill…..

Background: Story begins at the Star Dazzle Talent Show. With Troy and Sharpay singing together….

* * *

Gabi wiped away a tear as she stood behind Taylor and Chad watching Sharpay take a bow on stage as she and Troy finished their duet. Or rather, Gabi and Troy's duet that Sharpay had stolen. But Gabi didn't care about that. Kelsi's song was beautiful and Gabi thought it even sounded nice the way that Sharpay sang it. And there would be other songs that Kelsi could write. But she, Gabriella Vanessa Montez would never sing with Troy Zachary Bolton ever again. Not after what he did to her. When he had told her he loved her after Twinkle Town, didn't that mean anything at all? Gabi held back a sniffle. No, she would not let that asshole make her cry. This would be the last time he ever hurt her.

Gabi stiffened as someone placed a comforting hand around her waist. She looked up to see a pair of light blue eyes gently smiling down with her. But these blue eyes didn't hold the same intensity as the eyes of the boy onstage. These eyes were framed with light blond hair and a crooked smile. Ryan.

Gabi managed a small smile before turning her eyes back to the stage. As she saw Sharpay grab Troy's hand and pull him towards her, Gabi's eyes filled with tears again.

"Hey" Ryan whispered in her ear. "You wana get out of here?" Looking up, Gabi gave a small nod as a grateful smile appeared on her face.

"Let me just grab my jacket and say bye to Taylor. Two secs, okay?" she asked him.

"Of course." Ryan replied. "I'll wait for you by the staff entrance."

"Thanks Ryan. I'll be right there." Gabi said softly.

"Take your time. I'll wait for you." Ryan leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her check before turning and walking away.

As Gabi walked over to where Taylor and Chad were standing, she smiled at how sweet he was, at what a good friend to her he had become. She was so glad that Ryan had broken free of Sharpay's shadow. However, she wished Troy could do the same.

"Hey, Tay?" she called out softly as she approached the couple that was standing in the back of the lawn, scowling up at the stage. "I'm going to take off, okay?"

"Oh, sure Gabi." Taylor replied, turning her eyes from the spectacle that was now Sharpay blowing kisses at the crowd while Troy stood awkwardly to the side. "See you tomorrow?"

"Are you sure?" Gabi asked, "I mean, I know tomorrow is staff day here. You don't have to miss it at my expense."

"And get to watch Troy be an asshole or have to see Sharpay make him follow her like a dog?" Chad interjected, not taking his eyes off the stage, still looking furious at the scene on stage. "No thanks."

Taylor gently squeezed his hand, causing his eyes look down at her. Chad's frown softened, the lines on his forehead smoothed down, his eyes crinkled. Only Taylor had that affect on him. She knew just how to calm him down, make him relax, help him focus.

Gabi used to be able to do that to Troy. But now, well she hadn't really seen him in over a week until a few nights ago when she had left Lava Springs. But when Taylor had come to her room this morning, telling her to come see the show tonight, she had been ready to forgive him if he had changed. But seeing him up there on stage with HER, even after everything he had said to her when she left, well Gabi knew she had made the right choice. Sure, she loved him. But sometimes love wasn't enough.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." she said. "I feel bad, you guys not going to the staff day. How bout my house? Tell everyone that they are invited over to my house tomorrow. We'll do our own poolside BBQ. 12 noon?"

As Chad nodded and Taylor gave her a big hug, Gabi turned and walked towards the staff entrance passing her friends. Giving Martha a kiss on her head, Zeke a quick hug, and Jason a squeeze on his arm after whispering to him to tell Kelsi that she was fabulous, Gabi grabbed her jacket off the back of one of the chairs and made her way towards the door where she could see the light shining off the top of a head of fair blond hair.

"Hey, you going to be okay?" he asked as she approached, her delicate features under the soft light making his heart race and his palms sweat.

"Yeah," she replied. "I should have never come tonight."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize for this, for him!" she said back fiercely, her anger re-emerging at the reminder of what Troy never said. "He should be the one to say sorry, not you."

Ryan shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to keep the grin off his face. This is what he had wanted for the past month. Gabi, without Troy, coming to him for comfort and support. He hadn't pushed, well not too much, instead letting Troy get swept up in Sharpay's game and promises of a college scholarship that she could give him. And that part wasn't even fully true. The Red Hawks had heard about Troy long before their dad had introduced him to the team. But the way Sharpay made it sound was if this was all her doing. And that only she could give him the one thing he was so desperate for. But in doing that he had lost the one thing that meant more to him then the scholarship. And Ryan was here, ready to pick her up. Thank God Ryan was an actor or else this would have been harder.

"Lets get out of here." Gabi said, sweeping past Ryan and through the door.

Ryan followed, softly closing the door behind them.

* * *

'What have I just done?' Troy thought to himself as he felt Sharpay's vice like grip on his arm tighten as she swung forward, taking her 3rd bow. AS Troy was pulled forward he saw Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, and Martha, standing in the back, behind the tables. 'Shit.'

"Oh, Troy that was amazing!" Sharpay squealed as she flung herself into his arms. Troy winced a she squeezed his waist. "I always knew we were meant to sing together!"

"Uh, yea." Troy muttered as his eyes searched the crowd for his friends. Finally he spotted them walking away from the lawn, towards the parking lot. "I'll see you later Sharpay." Troy said as he untangled himself from her grasp and jumped off the stage.

"Troysie!" Sharpay called after his retreating back. "Where are you going?"

"Troy!" Jack Bolton called as he saw his son jump off the stage and head towards the back. "Hang on a second son!" he lightly grabbed Troy by the arm, bringing him to a stop next to the table.

"Oh Troy." His mother said softly. "I thought you were going to sing with Gabi tonight."

"Me too." Troy muttered back.

"What was that?" Lucille asked.

"Um, nothing." Troy quickly replied.

"Where is she?" Jack asked, turning to look around. "Where are Chad, Jason, and Zeke and all the girls you boys are permanently attached to at the hip?"

"Um, they're in the back. Waiting for me." He answered. "So I uh, better go. See you later Dad!" Troy sprinted towards the back, to the spot where his friends had just been standing.

"Yo! Chad!" Troy called out as he ran through the crowd. He could just barely see the top of Chad's hair walking away. "Chad!"

Troy entered the clearing in the back, behind all the people and tables to see Chad slowly turn towards him, his hand interlocked with Taylor's as the rest of the group walked towards the parking lot.

"Where they going?" Troy asked looking at the retreating figures of his classmates.

"They're leaving." Taylor replied coolly. "As were we." she gave a small tug n Chad's hand but he shot her a pleading look. She rolled her eyes but didn't tug again, instead opting to stare at the space above Troy's head.

"So, uh," Troy stammered a little. "Where's Gabi?"

Taylor's head shot up. "Why do you care?" she asked, a bitter edge clearly heard in her voice.

"Tay…" Chad said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, his voice laced with hurt.

"You, Troy Bolton, are such an as-"

"Tay!" Chad exclaimed. "Chill." Turning towards Troy, Chad looked his best friend' shocked face. "She went home man."

"Wait, you mean she was here?" Troy ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath. "Shit. Well, why didn't she wait?"

"Are you kidding?" The look on Taylor's face made Troy take half a step back. "Would you wait? Would you want to see your ex, the only person you ever loved, sing the song that was meant for the two of you, sing that song with the one person you hate more then anyone else, the person who broke the two of you up?"

Silence followed Taylor's outburst.

"Is that what she sees?" Troy asked, his eyes on the ground, afraid to look up, not wanting his best friend to see his eyes fill with tears and regret.

"Yeah." Taylor answered. "That's what she sees."

"Shit. I didn't kn-"

"Don't say you didn't know. She shouldn't have to see that. You should know that. You should know better than that."

"I should go over there. To her house."

"Yeah, you should." Chad said. "Go man, it's the right thing to do."

"Okay, I'm going. I'm going." Troy turned and started to walk towards the exit.

"Wait." Taylor grabbed his arm. Troy slowly turned back towards her. "Is this what you want? Do you mean this? Or are you going to break her heart again? She isn't as strong as she pretends to be."

"This is what I want. More than anything else in the world."

'Then go." Taylor said gently, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

Troy turned and ran towards the exit, never looking back.

"That was sweet." Chad said, gently taking Taylor's head between his hands.

"Was it?" Taylor asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Of course." Chad gave her a puzzled look. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Do you know who took Gabi home?" she asked, placing her hands over his, not meeting his eye.

"Didn't Ryan take her home?" Chad asked, puzzled by her question.

"Yeah, Ryan did."

"And?"

"Do you know how Ryan feels about Gabi?"

"Wait, you mean that Ryan and Gabi, that Gabi and Ryan-?"

"No!" Taylor exclaimed. "Gabi would never cheat on Troy. Never. But Ryan, well he likes Gabi. Has for a while. And as more then a friend."

"Why that little sneak! What a douchebag. When I get my hands on him-"

"No! You wont do anything. He hasn't done anything wrong." When Chad didn't answer, "Please, Chad. Promise me."

Chad sighed. "I promise. But, if he does anything-"

"He has every right to. She isn't with Troy anymore." Taylor reminded him. "He broke her heart."

"But he loves her."

"And she loves him. But that doesn't matter right now. Right now, they aren't together."

"She's worth more then this stupid scholarship." He muttered.

Taylor held back a smile, touched at how her boyfriend knew right from wrong, good from bad. In this school, you need to know that. "Of course she is. He just needs to figure out how to show her that he knows that too."

* * *

"Thanks so much for driving me home" Gabi said as she and Ryan walked into the kitchen of the Montez household.

"Thank you for letting me come in to get some of your mom's famous chocolate chip cookies." Ryan said as he sat comfortably at the kitchen table. "Where is your mom anyways?"

"Out of town." Gabi replied as she brought the cookies and milk to the table. "She left yesterday for Mexico. For work. For a couple of months."

"For a couple of months?!" Ryan exclaimed, surprise evident in his voice. "That's long time, especially at the beginning of Senior Year."

"Yeah, well, she needs to. And I'm used to being on my own." Gabi relied, slightly defensive. "And besides, it isn't like I'm going to be in any sort of trouble if I stay home alone. Not even an evil West High Knight like Tony would be that mean." Gabi sat down next to Ryan, leaning comfortably against his shoulder.

After a few minuets of sitting there in compatible silence, Gabi smiled slightly.

"Wow, I can't believe school starts on Monday." She said. "Our senior year. Wow."

"I know," Ryan replied. "It's insane. But after such an amazing summer, I'm actually looking forward to school this year for something besides drama. I can't believe things changed so much."

"Oh, yeah." Gabi replied, getting up from her seat. "It's been great." Her voice was filled with sarcasm, a bitter edge evident as she now paced around the kitchen, fiddling with different things.

"Oh, c'mon now." Ryan said, panicking a little at the way that Gabi refereed to his best memories. "These last few weeks, with me ad you. It's been really great."

Gabi stopped playing with the rubber bands in the drawer, her back still turned towards Ryan. "Yeah," she said softly, a smile evident in her words. "It has been great."

Ran stood up and walked towards Gabi, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. Gabi flinched at the contact.

"Gabi-"

"I'm fine." She said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"No, you're not fine." Ryan said, no wanting to let this opportunity slip away from him. "Troy" Gabi flinched at his name "Hurt you badly. Worse then anyone should ever treat you. Don't ignore what he has done."

Gabi nodded, tears splashing on the counter in front of her. Ryan squeezed the hand that was laying on eh shoulder. H turned her around, taking his other hand and placing a finger under her chin, lifting it up wards so that eh was looking right into her chocolate colored eyes.

"Don't let him hurt you anymore Gabi. You're too special."

At those words Gabi flung herself into his arms, wrapping her hands around his waist, burying her tear stricken face in his shirt. Not exactly the reaction Ryan was going for, wishing that she would have realized what he was trying to say, kissing him instead of hugging him, but this was better then nothing. Each of them were so involved in their own thoughts that neither of them heard the door close behind them or the footsteps leading towards the kitchen.

"What the fuck is this?" Troy's voice broke through the silent kitchen, causing Gabi and Ryan to jump apart. Troy stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a look of fury and disbelief etched across his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gabi asked. Ryan looked at her from the corner of his eye, surprised that so much anger could come from such a little person.

"I came here to talk to you." Troy replied, with just as much anger in his deep voice. "I didn't think you would have 'visitors' at this hour."

"Don't you dare take that mocking tone with me Troy Zachary Bolton!" Gabi replied, standing with her feet shoulder length apart, her eyes blazing. "And how the hell did you get in?"

"With my key!" Troy shouted back. Ryan cringed inwardly at the fact that Troy had a key to her house. "And what the hell is he doing here? At this hour?"

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Gabi said, not backing down from a fury that few rarely saw and no one else would deal with.

"I knew your mom wasn't home, I figured it would be alright to come visit, up till two weeks go I cam here all the time at this time!" Troy shot back, hurt replacing the anger in his voice. Troy took a deep breath before continuing in a much calmer voice. "But you still didn't answer the question. What is Ryan doing here? What is going on?"

"Not that it's any of your business what he is doing here, but Ryan drove me home. Because you were to busy."

Ryan saw Troy pale a little at the hidden jibe, knowing that she was referring to him singing with his sister. After a slight hesitation, Troy looked at Ryan then back at Gabi.

"Of course it's my business!" he shouted at her. "You're my girlfriend!"

"Was." Gabi said, her voice hard like steel, her feature expressionless. "Was your girlfriend." Gabi looked away, knowing that if she continued to look at Troy, Troy who looked like a lost hurt puppy at those words, she knew that seeing his heart getting ripped out of his chest just might make her change her mind. But she was better then that. She had to be. "And don't look at him like that. Nothing happened. Unlike you."

The accusation hung in the air, the silence in the kitchen no long comfortable or sparked. It was now heavy, like a canvas drape encircling the three of them. Ryan looked towards Troy, waiting for the immediate denial of the claim, waiting for him to show the shock of the accusation. But all he saw was the shock on his face of being confronted with the truth. Ryan gasped silently, unwilling to break this moment.

"How did you find out?" Troy whispered, his voice carrying across the kitchen like an arrow to Gabi's heart.

"It's true?" Gabi's knees buckled, her hand coming out to grip the counter. Both boys moved towards her but her out stretched hand stopped them both in their tracks. "I thought she was lying. I thought she was saying it just to make me angry."

"It was only once!" Troy screamed, pleading with her to understand. "I had to! The scholarship, the team, Gabi you know I need the money!"

"So, you traded me, our entire relationship, the trust I held in you, for that? For some money?" Gabi felt like she couldn't breath, her voice cracking with the effort to just draw gasps of air through her lungs.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Troy said, his heart pleading with her to forgive me, to even just look at him.

"I know." She replied. "You said that two weeks ago. I didn't fully understand it then. Now I do."

No one spoke, both of them acting as if Ryan wasn't there, Ryan unable to tear his eyes away from the moment in front of him.

"Well Troy, you win." Gabi's voice no longer had emotion in it. It wasn't cold, or hard, or angry. It was dead. "You win again. You get the scholarship, the basketball stardom, the adoring fans, and now you get the girl. Maybe it isn't the first girl, but it's the pretty one, the rich one, and the girl that looks like every guy's dream. Rich, pretty, blond, good connections to the boy's dream for the future. Congratulations Troy." Gabi's eyes were closed as she sat on the floor where she had fallen.

"She isn't the right girl Gabi! She isn't my dream girl! You are, you are my girl!"

Gabi took a deep breath. "I think you should go." A tear escaped, breaking her emotionless façade.

Troy started towards her; his eyes filling with unshed tears at the scene unfolding in front of him. But, Ryan who was closer to the dark petite girl crumbled on the floor, got there first. He pulled her up, crushing Gabi into his arms, burying his face in her hair.

"You should go Troy." Ryan said, his voice muffled as he pressed his lips to her skull.

"Stay out of this Ryan." Troy spat, his anger refueling at Ryan's intrusion.

"No."

"Ryan, get out of here!"

"No Troy. I think it's time for you to go."

"This has nothing to do with you!"

"This has everything to do with me! That's my sister you're sleeping with and the girl I love that you're hurting."

Silence meet Ryan's outburst, broken only by the stifled sounds of Gabi's cries. Then, as if something had fallen into place for Troy he gave a strangled cry, somewhere between a wounded animal and an enraged monster.

"You asshole." Troy said as he made his way toward Ryan. "You fucking-"

"Wait!" Gab's voice ran gut as she pushed herself away from Ryan, throwing her hand on Troy's chest, restraining him from coming any closer to Ryan who he was throwing murderous looks. "You should go. I'm serious Troy. Leave."

Troy tore his eyes away from Ryan and looked down at the eyes of the girl in front of him. He raised his arm, wrapping his hand around the wrist of the hand pressing into his chest. Gabi quickly backed up, making sure to avoid bumping into Ryan.

"Gabi-"

"Leave your keys on the front table. The balcony one too."

Troy stood there for a second as if unable to move. Then, he slowly turned and walked out of the kitchen. They could hear him chuck his keys at the table and the sound of the door slam.

Gabi waited until the sound a car peeling away was heard before she started to cry again.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said from behind her. His voice made her jump, as if she had forgotten he was on the room.

"For what?" she asked, not turning around, her tears cascading down her checks in unchecked rivers. Ryan stepped closer to her, his hand stroking her hair. Gabi let herself be pulled into his arms.

"That you have to go through this."

"It isn't your fault."

Ryan swept Gabi into his arms, carrying her shaking body up the stair, into her bedroom. Gabi smiled up at him, happy in the feelings of his arms.

"It was nice what you said." She told him as he lay her down on her bed, sliding her shoes off her feet.

"What thing?" Ryan asked, hesitating a little.

"The thing you told T- what you told him. To protect me. About how you loved me. That was sweet." Gabi smiled.

"It was true." Ryan whispered.

"What?"

"It was true. What I said. It was all true."

Gabi sat up quickly. "Ryan-"

"I'm sorry if you don't want to hear that but it's true. Ever since the Twinkle Town auditions, I've been falling in love with you."

Gabi stood up, sliding off her bed, walking away from where Ryan sat on the bed.

"Ryan-" Gabi said as she turned around, turning to face him. Bt she never got eh chance to finish her sentence. Ryan was standing right behind her. He wrapped one hand around her waist, pulling her right into his side. The other hand he placed gently on her neck. As Gabi stared up at him, her dark coffee colored eyes staring into his light blue ones, he lowered his head and gently laid his lips on hers.

As their lips touched, Ryan felt sparks explode in his stomach and was seized with intense desire. He crushed his body into hers, possessively kissing her lips, his tongue begging entrance.

When Gabi felt Ryan's lips touch hers, she couldn't deny the spark she felt. It wasn't the same as Troy, it wasn't anywhere close to what she felt when she was even near Troy. But, because she was lonely and sad and desperate she let him kiss her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pretended that she was happy, that this is what she wanted. She could feel Ryan get excited as she kissed back, kissing her harder, as if trying to convince her that this was what she wanted.

'I could learn to love him.' She thought.

Ryan slowly pulled away, a huge smile spread across his face. "Come to Chad's party with me on Saturday."

Gabi nodded slowly. "Okay."

* * *

Troy drove in silence; zooming down streets he had known all his life. As he neared his house he had to pull off the road because his hands were shaking so badly.

Troy sat there for a few minuets thinking of everything that had just happened. He had lost her. The one person that meant more to him than anyone else in his life. But did she have to run to Ryan? He had made a mistake with Sharpay, he knew that. But why did she have to go straight to Ryan. Before this summer, Ryan had never even registered on his radar as a threat. He had always had girls throwing them selves at him. And Ryan had always just been there, in the background, Sharpay's twin. He remembers the first time he slept with Sharpay, back in 8th grade. How she had come up to him at lunch and dropped a note in his lap, telling him how much she wanted him, how her parents were away, and how he should come over after school. He had just broken up with -what was her name? Mallory?- and was pissed off because he was so horny, whatever, it didn't matter now. He remembers how when he had left her room in the middle of the night, Ryan had been sitting in the living room watching TV. Troy had been embarrassed at first but then remembered that he was Troy Bolton, basketball god. And who was Ryan anyways? Drama King? What a laugh. So he had walked past Ryan, barely concealing the fact that he had obviously just slept with his sister and was now leaving her in the middle of the night. Ryan had barely acknowledged him, he remembers how that pissed him off. No one ignored him!

That's right, no one ignores him. And just because Gabi ran straight to Ryan didn't mean that he had to mop around the house. Girls still wanted him. Hell, Sharpay still wanted him. That's right, Sharpay still wanted him. Troy started the car and made a U-turn, heading towards the Evan's house. He would show her what he would do when she broke his heart. That Gabriella Montez, who did she think she was anyways? He was Troy Bolton, basketball god, and musical star, golf pro.

After a quick stop at the liquor store, Troy pulled into the Evan's driveway. He got out of his car, clumsily making his way towards the front door.

"I'll show her." He muttered to himself as he reached the front door, banging on the wood. "Who is she anyways?"

The door swung open to reveal Sharpay, standing on her doorstep in the same outfit she had worn for the show, pink tulle train and all.

"Troy! What are you doing-" she started to ask but didn't get a chance to finish as Troy's lips crashed into her own, pinning her against the wall. He slammed the doors closed behind him as he ran his hands all over her body, pulling at her cloths.

Sharpay responded eagerly, tugging at his pants, pulling out his shirt from where it was tucked in.

Troy pulled back, looking at the panting blond girl in front of him. The one girl that would hurt Gabi more then anyone else in school.

"Let's go upstairs." He said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to her bedroom.


	2. Gabi's BBQ, Saturday Sept 5th

Hey everyone! Bookworm here. So here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. I wish I did. Then my last name would probably be Efron.

* * *

Troy slowly woke up and almost sneezed. There was something tickling his noise. And it smelled. Not an altogether unpleasant smell, just an unusual smell. Like hairspray and….. an unnatural super girly smell.

He opened his eyes and was immediately attacked by pink. Pink everywhere. Troy quickly closed his eyes. It was too bright for him. Too early. Where was he? He wasn't in his room, that room was covered with basketball pictures. He wasn't in Chad's room; normally he slept on the floor there. He was too high off the ground for that. He wasn't in Gabi's room, that room was – oh shit! Gabi.

Troy tried to sit up; fully intent on getting up and getting dressed, formatting a plan as he went. But something prevented him from springing up. There was someone draped across his body, her hair in his face. Oh, that would explain his need to sneeze. And the smell. And the pink. That was Sharpay, in her underwear, draped across his body. And he was in her bed, in her room, in his boxers. Shit. Yeah, they definitely slept together.

"Fuck." Troy muttered. Sharpay stirred at the sound of his voice. Her arms tightened around his waist, before opening her eyes and looking up at Troy.

"Morning Troysie." She said. Sharpay slithered her body up his, kissing him on the lips before sliding out of the bed, walking towards her closet. Troy's lips barely responded to her kiss but his body couldn't ignore the fact that a pretty girl was walking around in front of him in her skimpy underwear.

"Are you hungry?" she called from inside her walk-in closet before emerging in a short silk robe, not bothering to tie it.

"Um, " Troy said, "Well-"

"I'll order the cook to make some of those pancakes you like, the ones you had when you slept over a few weeks ago." Sharpay said, not waiting for his answer. She picked up the house phone that was on her vanity and started talking to her housekeeper in a quick low voice. Troy sat up in her bed, immersed in bright pink blankets and pink lacy throw pillows.

"Sharpay-"

"I'm so glad you cam over last night Troy." Sharpay said, her back to him as she faced her vanity mirror, brushing out her long blond hair.

"Sharpay-"

"I knew you would see reason eventually. I mean, ever since pre-school I knew we were meant to be together."

"Sharpay-"

The house phone rang.

"Hello?"

Troy got out of the bed as Sharpay started to talk on the phone. He looked for his clothes, checking under the bed, behind the door, on the chair.

Troy hoped he could gently tell her that this was a mistake. That he was sorry, but he had been angry and drunk and - . Troy got distracted by what Sharpay was saying on the phone.

"To Gabriella's? Why?"

Troy looked up at Sharpay, his search forgotten at these words.

"Okay." Sharpay said, her voice conveying how uninteresting she found this conversation. "Have fun. Though I don't see why you would want to go."

Troy froze, his mind imaging who was on the other end and what this conversation was about.

"Okay, fine have fun." She said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "See you later."

Troy slowly walked up to stand behind Sharpay who had gone back to brushing her hair.

"What was that about?" Troy asked, his voice coming out in a brisk tone, his shoulders tense. Sharpay didn't notice.

"Oh well, that was Ryan." She answered as she started to arrange her hair, looking at herself in the mirror from different angles. "Apparently he's going over to Gabriella's for the day."

"Why?" Troy asked through clenched teeth.

"Apparently staff day is cancelled and she's throwing some little party for the minor staff. You know the people that work in the kitchens, dining room, and poolside. All the manual labor staffers. How boring." She commented, pulling her hair into a high ponytail with a pink glittery srunchie. "It's better. Now the pool can be open to the guest. Ryan told me he already called Mr. Fulton."

"Oh."

"And Ryan is going over to Gabriella's early to help her set up." Sharpay nodded at herself in the mirror, apparently satisfied with her appearance.

"Why?" Troy asked, his hands slowly curling into fist, furious at the thought of the two of them alone together again.

"Well, apparently they are together now or something. I don't know, I wasn't really listening to him. He was babbling on about some kiss last night but whatever."

Troy's face darkened, but at that exact moment there was a knock on the door.

"Breakfast is here!" Sharpay jumped up from her seat and opened the door of the bedroom. Taking the tray from the maid, Sharpay shut the door and turned towards Troy.

Troy had walked up to her. Taking the tray from her hands, placing it on her vanity, he turned back towards her. Wrapping one of his large arms around her waist, he crushed her into him, kissing her roughly on the mouth. He pushed her back onto the bed and pulled off her robe. Again it happened, and again it wasn't gentle or loving. It was almost angry, almost cruel.

_Ding Dong._

The sound of the doorbell echoed through Gabi's large empty house, making her jump in her seat on the couch where she had been sitting, and waiting for that noise. Gabi slowly started to walk towards the door, her hands playing with the hem of her skirt in nervousness. She knew who was behind that door but she didn't know if she was happy about it.

After agreeing to go to Chad's party with him tomorrow night, he had stayed for a couple of hours, the two of them making out like regular teenagers. And that had been, well Gabi could only call it weird. But it wasn't normal weird. Like Ryan was an amazing kisser, and it had been nice to just be able to make out with someone for fun. But normally, well normally she would be kissing Troy. And with Troy, Gabi's heart sped up just thinking about kissing Troy. With Troy, it wasn't just about making out. With one kiss, one touch, even just one look from Troy, she had felt his love, his passion, and his desire. With him there was never any hesitation, never any doubts. Forever. When she kissed Troy, she felt that this would go on forever. That is of course, until this summer.

Which lead her back to where she was right now, smoothing down her skirt as she stood in front of the door to her house. Taking a deep breath, Gabi reached out and grasped the shiny metal doorknob, opening the door to reveal Ryan standing on her doorstep.

"Hey." She said timidly, a little smile on her face.

"Hey" he replied, grinning. Ryan stood leaning against the doorframe, his hands jammed into his pockets. After a second, both of then just staring at each other, Ryan leapt forwards and wrapped his arms around Gabi's waist, completely encircling her small frame in his arms. He lifted her slightly off the ground and placed a kiss on her lips.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He really was a good kisser, and he smelt nice. But he still felt wrong. To thin, to bony, his skin too pale, his eyes to light. But Gabi missed being held, missed being kissed.

"Oh god," he whispered against her lips, "You taste like candy."

Gabi tensed up under his gaze, his words evoking a memory, her heart still breaking.

……Flashback……

Gabi giggled as Troy flipped over her couch.

"Ahh!" he yelled, a loud thump being heard from his side of the living room.

"Oh my god!" Gabi giggled again, the sight of her agile and graceful boyfriend sprawled out on her floor making her laugh. "Troy!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He replied, sticking one hand up in the air. "But I might have just overdosed on candy."

Another giggle escaped her lips.

"You silly boy. You can't overdose on candy."

Troy rolled over and looked towards where she was sitting against the wall. His eyes filled with lust as he watched her sit there and giggle. Slowly he crawled towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Gabi watched him approach, her smile fading from her face. Instead she felt her knees go weak even though she wasn't standing. Her heart began to race, her breathing grew heavier.

When Troy reached her, his face inches from hers he gently kissed her.

"You taste like candy. I could never get to much of that taste."

………End Flashback…………

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, feeling her body tense up in his arms.

"Oh nothing." She replied, pulling away. "Just a lot to do today before people get here."

"Hey." Ryan caught her hand in his, turning her body so that he could see her face. "We'll get it done. Don't worry."

Gabi smiled at him, the thoughtful, kind, cute, kissable boy, who simply wasn't Troy.

Ryan grabbed her hand, pulling her into the house.

"Okay Montez, what should I do?"

Chad bounded out of his car, a beach ball that looked like a basketball under one hand, 2 six packs in the other.

"C'mon Tay!" he called over his shoulder as he slammed the door. "I don't want to be late!"

Taylor climbed out of Chad's car, holding a platter of fruit in one hand and her beach bag in the other.

"Chad, we are not late! We just spoke to Kelsi and Jason who are still at his house, and Zeke and Martha are still both on their way."

"Yeah, but most of the other staff is here!" Chad shot Taylor a puppy dog look, his big brown eyes begging her to hurry up.

"Okay," Taylor replied, laughing at his eagerness. "Run ahead. I'll catch up."

Chad bounded up Gabi's driveway, jumping over the front steps and hitting the doorbell with his elbow, bouncing on the soles of his feet. Taylor walked up behind him, leaning over to give him a kiss on his check.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." Chad muttered, "I'm so hungry."

"You're always hungry." Taylor giggled.

"Yeah, hungry for you." Chad replied turning towards Taylor with a huge grin on his face.

Before Taylor could reply, the door opened to reveal Gabi, in a cute, blue, knee length, sundress look happy and flushed. And right behind her, with a beer in his left hand and his right hand slung around Gabi's waist, his hand placed on her hip, stood Ryan.

Chad's smile faltered for a second, unused to seeing anyone except Troy standing next to Gabi. And he had never really liked the way that anyone but Gabi had looked standing next to Troy. But there, in the spot that Chad had reserved in his mind for his best friend, stood Ryan. Looking possessive and in charge. Only a light pinch from Taylor reminded him that he was staring.

"Hey Gabi, Ryan! What's up? I'm starving." Chad quickly pushed past them, heading to the back of the house. Gabi shot Taylor a confused look, as she had never seen Chad act like that before. Taylor shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to get into this conversation right now.

"Hey Gab, hey Ryan." Taylor said, walking into the house. "Where should I put this?"

"Cannonball!" Zeke yelled as he launched himself off Gabi's diving board.

"Ahh! Zeke!" Kelsi yelled as a splash of water got on her legs as she sat by the pool.

Sputtering, Zeke emerged from the water, laughing at Kelsi's scolding look.

"Boys." Kelsi muttered to Martha, loud enough for Zeke to hear. Martha laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

"So, who's bummed bout school starting Monday?" Chad asked from where he sat in between Taylor's legs on the pool chair.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Ryan said as he walked over to where the rest of the group was sitting, bringing Gabi with him.

Taylor and Kelsi exchanged looks at how close Ryan and Gabi were standing.

"I am not going back to being Sharpay's assistant this year." Gabi flinched at his sister's name but Ryan didn't notice. Chad and Taylor however both shifted, almost as if to reach out and comfort her. Gabi caught Taylor's look and shook her head, not letting her reactions be known to the rest of the group.

"But it's going to be so much better this year." Ryan continued, not noticing how his words had affected Gabi. "Especially since I got this one here right next to me." Gabi looked up at those words, smiling at Ryan. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Zeke made a face, Jason grimaced, and Chad made a gagging noise.

"Hey, do you think you could go get me a drink?" Gabi asked Ryan, her voice sweetly trying to cover up the other boy's reactions.

"Sure, what do you want?" Ryan asked quickly, his face still smiling from the kiss.

"Ice tea with a lime slice."

"Coming right up." He said, quickly walking away, a spring in his step.

"Troy would have known that." Chad muttered, not bothering to lower his voice or wait till Ryan was out of earshot.

Taylor smacked Chad's chest. "Chad!"

"Oww." He cried out, rubbing his chest with his hand. "What was that for?"

Taylor rolled her eyes before shooting a look over at Gabi who was following Ryan with her eyes, a sad look now placed on her face.

"No, it's okay Tay." She said, not looking away. "He would have known that."

"How can you be with him Gabi?" Chad exclaimed. "I mean-"

"He's a nice guy Chad." She said, her voice sounding small, almost defeated.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy but-"

"He played baseball with you guys over the summer." Gabi said, turning slowly towards the dark brown eyes of the boy sitting next to her "He taught us the dance for the show. He stood up for us to his own sister. He stood up for me."

"But he's so boring!" Chad said, his voice almost sounding as if he was complaining about the lack of excitement he would bring to their group.

Gabi laughed, but it was more of a tired laugh then her normal full-throated joyful laugh. "I'm not asking for you to date him." She said. "But, he's nice. And safe."

"He's so lanky."

"He's not a boxer Chad."

Chad sighed, exasperated. "He's so, so, girly!"

Gabi smiled up at Chad, shaking her head slightly. "Sorry he doesn't dress like a slob."

Chad's hands balled into fist. "God Gabi! He's not Troy!"

Silence meet his remark, the whole group changing their focus from the two of them which they had been following like a tennis match, instead resting their eyes solely on Gabi, waiting to see what her reaction would be to that statement.

For a moment, Gabi didn't move, as if the reality of that statement was just hitting her. She was no longer dating Troy Bolton. Gabi closed her eyes as if in pain but they flew open a second later, rounding on Chad who cringed at the expression on her face.

"Is that your objection to him? God Chad! I had no idea!" she almost yelled, her voice coming out hard, like a steel blade. She rubbed her eyes, breathing out deeply. "No Chad, he isn't Troy. Right now, he's better then Troy."

"Gabi-" Chad said, reaching a hand out to place on her leg. She moved it away, out of his reach.

"Chad" she said, avoiding everyone's eyes, afraid of their pity. "He likes me. A lot. In fact, he said he loves me"

The girls gasped, Kelsi bringing her hand to her mouth.

"So what?" Chad exclaimed, determined to find anything to stop the continuation of this discussion, unable to let the realization of this relationship sink in for him. "I love you too."

"No Chad," Gabi said softly. "He's in love with me."

Zeke and Jason shared a look, shaking their head at Ryan's action.

Chad was silent, then scoffed.

"Yeah right." he said.

"I think its true." Gabi said, her voice becoming defiant. "I think he does."

"Oh my god." Marla said. "Oh, my, god."

"Gabi" Taylor said. "How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know."

"How do you feel about Troy?" Chad asked, as if he was challenging her.

"Chad!" Taylor exclaimed, moving her hand as if to hit him but he quickly moved out of the way, stilling looking at Gabi.

"Gabi, you know. Think about it!" he pleaded with her.

"I-"

"C'mon Gabi, just say it!"

"I can't love someone who did what he did to me! I can't love someone who cheated on me with Sharpay! I can't love someone who destroyed my heart!"

The girls eye's widened, their reactions of horror displayed on their faces. Jason looked disgusted, Zeke looked pained. Only Chad look unsurprised, just shameful.

Gabi was watching him.

"You knew, didn't you?" she questioned, her voice tinged with hurt, incredulity, disbelief.

Everyone turned to look at Chad.

Chad nodded slightly, his eyes on the ground.

"How could you not tell me?" Taylor asked. "How could you not tell Gabi?"

Chad turned towards Taylor, pleading with her to forgive him. "He made me promise. But Gabi," he said, facing her. "He really regretted it."

"That, Chad Danforth, doesn't make it okay." Gabi replied coolly.

"Look Gabi, as not only Troy's best friend, but as someone who cares about you like a sister, don't do this. Don't be with Ryan when Troy is right there waiting for you!"

"No."

"Gabi! He loves you! He loves you, Gabriella Montez! And he's sorry. You know he is. Why is that not enough?"

Gabi took a deep breath before answering, here yes slowly filling with the tears that had been threatening to spill all day. "Troy and I were a mistake. I wish it were real, that we were enough for each other. That I was enough for him. But, he's proven that I'm not. So I have to go to something different. My alternate universe, where there is a boy willing to help me mend it. Chad, this is my alternate universe, my broken heart."

No one said anything, afraid to let their emotions run as freely as the tears streaming down Gabi's face. Taylor squeezed Chad's hand, letting him know she was there for him. Jason got out of the pool, climbing into Kelsi's lap where she held him close, stroking his hair. Marla wiped a tear away from her check; Zeke squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Hey!" Ryan's cheerful voice broke through the group. "Why does everyone look so sad? I couldn't hear what you guys were saying over the music, but what were you guys talking about?"

Gabi smiled up at Ryan, her smile forced cheerfulness. "Nothing. Just school. Nothing so serious."

Chad got up and stalked away.

"Is he okay?" Ryan asked, looking after him.

"Yeah," Taylor replied, getting to her feet. "I'll go check on him."

* * *

"Chad!" Taylor called, running after him, "Chad!"

Chad slowed down, not turning towards her. "What?" he asked, refusing to meet her eyes.

"You know what! You can't do that!"

Chad tensed up, but slowly his shoulders relaxed.

"I know," he said. "I just don't get why anyone would want to be with Ryan instead of Troy. And if real love like theirs can't survive, what chance do I have of you loving me?"

Taylor took Chad's face between her hands. "I, Taylor McKessie, promise to always love you. No matter what. You stole my heart the first time we set our watched in synch. Don't ever forget that."

Chad looked into Taylor's mocha colored eyes and wrapped his hands around her hips, dragging her into him.

"I love you." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers, his tongue begging entrance that she happily granted. Her hands lost themselves in his hair, wrapping his curls around her fingers, tugging lightly in lust. She slowly pulled away.

"Give her time to heal. She knows what she has with Troy. Let her figure that out on her own."

Chad nodded, pulling Taylor back to him.

* * *

So, there was chapter 2. Chapter three is Chad's party. Wait for the drama to commence. Evil giggle.


	3. Chad's Welcome Back Party, Sunday Sept 6

AN: Okay, so this chapter is dedicated to my talented editor who has returned to FF! She has the best stories around. Check her out. Seriously. This is for Gizmo8us.

Also…..One of my readers sent me a review with the words "Aww, Troy is treating Sharpay appallingly." Now, two things must be known from this statement. One, this in not a Troypay story. I repeat, not a Troypay story. Stop reading if you only like those. I like Ashley Tisdale a lot but A) she has a real life bf that is not named Zac Efron. And B) I firmly believe in the Zekepay relationship, believing that it is based on real feelings, not cookies, and only hasn't come out because she is scared of not being the most popular girl with the most popular boy. The second thing is that this is a Troyella story. A soul wrenching, heart breaking, cry myself to sleep at night, longing, passionate, lustful, angsty, romantic, Troyella story. You have now been warned.

* * *

Gabi nervously drummed her fingers against the windowsill as the car drove along the dark road, towards Chad's house where the 'Welcome Back to School' party was being held this year. The theme was golf hos and tennis pros which would explain why Gabi was dressed in a short, very short white pleated skirt and a tight, body hugging, red polo shirt that barely covered her belly button. She knew she looked good but was still nervous about going to this party, the first time she would even see Troy since she'd started dating Ryan.

Right, Ryan. The boy who was driving the car, humming a song with a grin on his face. Gabi had to admit, he looked good in his light blue polo, with his khaki pants, and argyle socks. But, it was probably unfair to the rest of the boys that would be at the party. Ryan dressed like this normally. Well, maybe without his socks on the outside of his pants, but the clothes definitely.

The car continued down the road, passing the big houses in Chad's neighborhood. Chad, unlike Troy, didn't need the basketball scholarship, but was still looking to get recruited.

'And he would have to do it without the help of Sharpay.' Gabi thought. 'I hope Troy helps him out.'

"Here we are." Ryan said as he pulled up Chad's long driveway. The house was already alive, kids spilling out onto the front lawn that was shielded by the long driveway and a row of trees. And with Chad's parents out of town, well it proved to be one of the best places to party, beaten only by the Evan's house, or rather the Evan's estate.

Gabi opened her door, shivering slightly in the cool September air. Ryan walked around to her side, helping her descend from his car.

"You look beautiful." He said, eying her up and down.

Gabi laughed sarcastically. "You mean slutty, don't you?"

Ryan looked embarrassed, " I mean, you look, -"

Gabi smiled, relieving the tension in the air. "It's okay. I'm supposed to be a tennis ho, remember?"

Gabi took Ryan's hand as she started the familiar walk up the pathway to Chad's front door, passing classmates she hadn't seen all summer, sprawled across the grass.

She could feel their eyes on her as she walked up the trail, hand in hand with someone other than Troy. They were whispering and openly pointing at her.

"I'm sorry." Ryan whispered as they walked up to the door.

"Don't be." Gabi replied, not bothering to lower her voice. "It's sad that they have nothing better to talk about than my social life. Besides, I knew it was going to be like this when we got here." Gabi laid her hand on the doorknob before turning to Ryan. "I'm glad I'm here with you. Are you okay with being here with me? With all these stares? Because this is what school's going to be like. And I want to make sure you know this now."

Instead of replying, Ryan leaned over and kissed her, deepening the kiss as she wrapped her other arm around his neck, opening the door at the same time.

And that was how Troy saw her for the first time that evening, framed by the door, looking content, absolutely beautiful, and wrapped around Ryan. His mouth dropped open, gasping for air. He couldn't look away, yet knowing that he needed to, the image burning into his brain. Troy turned away quickly, desperately in search of a drink.

"I need to get some air." Taylor mouthed to Gabi a couple of hours later as they faced each other on the dance floor, Chad and Taylor dancing while facing Gabi and Ryan.

* * *

Gabi nodded and leaned back over her shoulder. "Taylor and I are going to get some air." She said into Ryan's ear.

He nodded okay; motioning to her he was going to get a drink.

Taylor grabbed her hand, pulling her through the packed dance floor, towards the stairs. They climbed the stairs to the part of the house that was off limits to most, the bedrooms. When they reached Chad's room, Gabi reached towards the door, and twisted the knob but was unable to open the door.

"It's locked." She said, turning towards Taylor who had her hand plunged into her bra.

"Got it!" she proclaimed as she produced a small key and smiled at Gabi's shocked face.

"And when, might I ask, did you get that?" Gabi questioned Taylor, following her into Chad's bedroom.

"Last week." Taylor said, smiling widely. "Eight month anniversary gift. Among other things."

"Tay!" Gabi squealed, flopping onto Chad's bed, as Taylor threw open a window and breathed in the fresh air.

"What?" Taylor shot Gabi a devilish grin. "He said since I spent so much time inhere, I might as well have the key to it."

Gabi threw a pillow at her; glad to just be able to relax and not have to deal with everything that was going on downstairs.

"So," Taylor started uncertainly. "How are you holding up?"

Gabi flipped her hair over her shoulder, trying to look extremely calm.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know, the pointing, the staring, the whispering." Taylor said, flicking them off on her fingers. "And, well, Troy."

Gabi squeezed her eyes shut as the mental images of seeing Troy and Sharpay dancing downstairs, Sharpay's hands all over him, Troy's eyes looking at Gabi, watching her all night.

"I'm fine." She replied quickly, forcefully. "I mean," Gabi took a deep breath, trying to stop her heart from beating so quickly. "I'm fine."

"Uh, uh." Taylor replied. "Gabi, this isn't anybody you're talking to. This is me, your best friend. Truthfully, how are you doing?"

Gabi looked away, trying to blink away the tears that were slowly filling her eyes. "Awful." She muttered.

"Aww, baby." Taylor said, sitting down next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you hurting."

"Is it that obvious?'

"No." Taylor smiled sympathetically, trying to make Gabi feel better. "Just I noticed. And Chad."

"And did you see the way he was watching me?" Gabi asked, clearly still upset, her voice cracking with the effort it took to stop the tears. "Why was he doing that?"

"Because he still loves you." Troy's voice filled the room from where he stood by the open door.

Gabi and Taylor sat there in surprise, shocked to see him standing there.

"I should probably go." Taylor said quickly, sliding off the bed.

"Wait, what?" Gabi said. "Taylor, no. Don't go."

"No it's cool. You guys probably need to talk." She said, slipping past Gabi's out stretched hand.

"Wait, did you-" Gabi began to question, her eyes following Taylor's movements towards the door.

"No." Troy's voice cut through. "She didn't plan this. I followed you up here."

Taylor flashed Gabi a slight smile before leaving, locking the door behind her.

Gabi refused to look up at Troy, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Gabi-"

"Great." She spat, avoiding his eyes. "Now you have me cornered. Happy?"

Troy shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unused to being cast as the bad guy in any situation, especially a girl that he loved.

"Gabi-" he tried again, slowly coming towards the bed.

"What about Sharpay?" Gabi asked, her voice slicing at Troy's heart, her cool tone breaking his calm exterior.

"Dammit Gabi!" he said, slapping his hand against the wall. "I don't care about Sharpay. Don't you get it? I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." She muttered, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Do you know how happy I am to even be in the same room with you right now?" Troy asked, moving towards where she sat in the middle of the bed. Gabi slid away from him, backing up towards the headboard. "Do you know how much I've missed?"

"Why?" Gabi questioned, finally looking Troy in the eye. He gasped when eh saw the pain that shown through. "You looked very comfortable downstairs with Sharpay, your hands all over her."

"That's a lie and you know!" he shouted, crawling towards where she sat on the bed. She tried to scramble back but had no space left to move. Troy reached her and knelt there, settling himself into place by placing one hand on either side of her head, palms against the headboard. "I. Love. You."

He leaned forward, capturing Gabi's lips with his. They moved against hers, trying to evoke a response. Her mind screamed at her to run, warring with her body that clearly had no intentions of moving. She pushed against his chest, using all the strength she could muster to try to escape him, but he was too strong for her, she was unable to move, his strength stopping her. Or maybe it was just the feel of his lips against hers, driving his desire into the kiss, his tongue begging entrance, that stopped her from escaping.

Gabi did her best to resist him, not giving into her need to kiss him back, but her fight was getting weaker. How could she possible fight him and herself at the same time. This was Troy, her Troy. Her body knew it, even as her mind continued to tell her to run.

The instincts, the coursing need flowing through her, at last won out and finally, she let herself respond. Her lips parting, granting access to him, her hands gripped his shirt, pulling him towards her. She leaned forward, pushing him back onto the bed.

"God, I've missed you so much." He murmured against her lips, her fingers sliding through his hair, his hands gripping her waist so hard she could feel his fingers digging into the flesh there.

She heard a groan and wondered for a moment where it had come from before she realized it was her. Sitting up, her knees tucked into the sides of his body, her hands reached for the bottom of his shirt, tugging at it. He happily helped her pulled it off, his eyes locked into hers the whole time. The air seemed to be sucked out of the room like they were enclosed in a vacuum despite the opened window. She felt her chest heaving as a result, or maybe it was the feel of his fingertips skirting along the edges of her shirt. Whatever the reason, she felt like she couldn't breath couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs. She licked her suddenly, very dry lips as she ran her hands over the smooth, hairless, hard planes of his chest and the desire pooled between her legs, an unendless pounding, throb that began there and radiated through her entire body. His mouth was attached to her neck; causing electric sparks everywhere he touched. Her body was on fire, every part of her. Troy reached over to pull her shirt up; she helped him and flung it into a corner. She ran her fingers down his chest, lightly touching him, teasing him, causing his body buck under her. She could feel his desire pressing into her naked thigh and she let her leg grind into him, making a low nearly painful sounding groan escape his lips.

"You're so beautiful." He said, trailing his fingers up her arms, over her shoulders, gently touching the lace of her bra before sliding them down to rest at her hips.

Naked, raw desire shone in his eyes, mirroring, she was certain, the look in her own.

As he reached for her face, wanting to bring their lip together and devour her sweet taste, a voice was heard from the hallway.

"Gabi?" Ryan's voice sounded, searching for her in Chad's house. "Gabi, you up here?"

Troy cursed under his breath as he felt Gabi stiffen under his hands.

"Shit." She whispered, her head cocked to the side, listening to Ryan's footsteps approach the door, as reality hit her like a lead weight, causing her stomach to plummet. "Shit, shit, shit."

"It's okay." Troy said. "The door's locked."

"It's okay?" Gabi said. "It's okay? I'm about to do to him what you did to me. What am I doing here?"

Troy's hands tightened around her as Gabi tried to climb off him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, holding her down on him, unwilling to let her go.

"I do not belong here." She said, struggling to move. "I belong outside, downstairs, with Ryan, as far away from you as possible." She finally managed to break free of his grasp, sliding off the bed and searching for her shirt on the floor.

"What?!" Troy demanded, propping himself on his elbows. "What are you talking about? You belong here, with me." He reached out and grabbed her tiny wrist, pulling her back towards the bed. "What about us? What about what just happened?"

"Great, so it's clear I'm still sexually attracted to you." Gabi said, trying to shake him off. "Your gorgeous. I can't deny that. But that doesn't change what you did to me."

"I'm sorry! You know that!" Troy protested, refusing to let her go.

"That isn't good enough." Gabi said, her wrist lying limply in his hand. She steeled herself before uttering the only words she felt he would hear at the moment, the only thing that could get him to let her go. She had to force herself to say it. "I don't love you." It sounded foreign even to her. She was sure he would know she was lying, would be able to see through the lie so easily it would be laughable.

Instead, the shock made Troy release her wrist, his eyes widening in the pain and his face losing all its color.

Gabi turned and hurried towards the door, unlocking it silently. She couldn't look at him now, couldn't watch the horror play out over her face. She had done what she had to do. Now her only option was to escape and put as much distance between them as she possibly could.

"Don't talk to me again Troy. This can't happen again. I'm trying to get over you. This isn't what I wanted, it's because of what you did." Gabi took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice under control. "And if you really love me, you won't tell anyone this happened." With those words she slipped through the door.

Troy fell back on the pillow, his eyes moist with the tears that were slipping down his checks. "No, no, no." He whispered to an empty room, his arms wrapping themselves around himself. "I love you Gabi. Please." His vision blurred, unable to even see through his tears. "Please come back."

Gabi hurried down the stairs, wiping away the tears that had managed to escape from her eyes. Spotting Ryan standing at the bar, she ran over, slipping into his arms. He looked down at her, a smile spreading across his face.

"I was look-" he started to say but couldn't finish his thought. Gabi pressed her lips against his, her hand traveling into his hair. Ryan was shocked at her display of affection towards him but happily smiled into the kiss, bringing her body towards his.

Gabi was trying to convince herself that this was what she wanted, pushing passion into her kiss, desperation clear to those who were watching.

Taylor and Chad shared a look behind Gabi's back. Taylor shook her head while Chad looked towards the staircase to see a white knuckled Troy clutching the banister, staring at Gabi and Ryan. Troy's eyes squeezed shut for a second, looking as if he was going to throw up.

As Gabi pulled away from Ryan, she saw him over Ryan shoulder. Gabi looked away, unable to see him in pain. She knew she had followed her head, making the smart choice, the safe choice. But how was not following her heart the right thing to do?

* * *

Troy sat on the couch, his eyes glazed over, holding his sixth beer, surrounded by people who were all trying to bask in his presence, all wanting to just be near Troy Bolton. Chad fought his way through the groupies, coming to stand before his best friend.

"I'm sorry man." Chad said, unsure of how to handle this.

"It's not your fault." Troy said, taking a long sip from the bottle.

"I thought it was going to work."

"It almost did. But I'm just going to keep trying, to work harder."

"I'll always be there for you." Chad said, clapping Troy on the shoulder.

"And I'll always be there for you." Troy looked across the room where Ryan and Gabi were sitting on a love seat, making out in a corner. "But I'm not going to give up." He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block the scene in front of him, but it didn't help. The image of her wrapped around Ryan, his lips on hers, her hands in his hair, it was a scene that would play itself over and over in his mind.

"Troysie!" Sharpay said, sitting down on his lap and pulling him away from his dark thoughts. "I want to have sex with you so badly right now." She proclaimed, slurring her words. Chad looked away, embarrassed, yet trying to contain his laughter.

"C'mon Sharpay. You're too drunk. I'm going to take you home." Troy said, pulling her into his arms, letting his guilt over his treatment of her guide him. "Let's go."

Gabi's eyes followed Troy as he carefully maneuvered Sharpay through the throng of partiers and towards the front door. Her heart sank in her chest and a stab of jealousy ran through her. She had no right. She knew that. Here she was sitting in Ryan's lap, but still the feelings were there whether she wanted to deal with them or not. He hadn't meant it. How could he have? How could he have told her he loved her and then, a few hours later, take home the one girl he knew would her hurt to see him with? It was a game. He was playing with her. She knew it, but was she any better? Wasn't the pawn in her own game even now burying his hand in her hair and inhaling the smell as so deeply she could hear him breathing?

"Wait, Troy!" a voice behind him called as they neared the front door. Troy turned to find Zeke walking towards him "I'm a DD, I'll take her."

"Thanks Zeke." Troy said, gently depositing Sharpay in Zeke's arms. "I'm going to go sleep this off upstairs."

"All right man, take it easy." Zeke turned towards the front door, carefully stepping over students. "She'll come around. You'll see!" he called over his shoulder as Troy slowly started to make his way towards the upstairs bedroom that was where he slept when he was to drunk to go home, a room he had often shared with Gabi. He hoped it didn't hurt too much to sleep alone.

* * *

Now, maybe some of you noticed that the title changed. I think this one will fit much better. But I am now looking for a new summary for this story, based on these three chapters. Just leave me your idea, as the reviews so I can see them and the best one will become the summary. I will even give u a writing credit!!

Please review people. Even if all you say is "Good" or "Pie". What ever you feel that this story makes you feel.

* * *


	4. First Day of School, Monday Sept 7th

Gabi stepped out of her car, gently closing the door behind her. All around her, her fellow senior classmates were emerging from their own cars. Excitement filled the air as people were catching up with friends they hadn't seen in a while, laughing over funny stories or exchanging gossip, all ready to start the new school year. Gabi had a front spot, a prime spot in the parking lot. Troy had told her about these spots last year, how there was an unwritten rule about how only the most popular people got to park here. Troy had been parking here, in these spots, in the senior parking lot since his sophomore year. Gabi had parked there without thinking about it, unconsciously driven to fill her spot in the status quo of East High. Now realizing where she was, Gabi was tempted to pull out and find a different spot, somewhere where she wouldn't be the center of attention. As she turned back to her car, Chad's car pulled into the spot next to hers.

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor called through the open window, her dark brown curls bouncing in anticipation of starting a new school year. Sitting next to her, Chad was eyeing the school with distrust and apprehension. Gabi giggled at the two of them, leaning back against her own car as they climbed out.

"Hey Taylor." Gabi replied. "You ready?"

"Of course!" Taylor was bouncing on the balls of her feet as Chad trudged around his car to stand next to his girlfriend. "Are you?"

"Yeah. I think so." Gabi said, staring up at the school, a place filled with memories. Memories of the decathlon team, of musical practice, of pep rallies, of her friends, of Troy. "I'm going to make some new memories." Gabi whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, nothing." Gabi replied, starring at the school where she could see the garden at the top, a place she was sure she would never be able to visit again.

"See?" Chad exclaimed from beside Taylor. "You're starting to hear things. I told you this place was haunted. Can we leave yet?"

Taylor rolled her eyes at Gabi. "He's been like this all morning. His mom had to drag him out of bed by pulling away his covers."

"Hey! How did you know that?" Chad asked, looking down at his girlfriend. "What are you doing talking to my mother?"

"Well, while I was waiting for you to pull your lazy butt out of bed and come get me, I called your house to find out if you had left yet."

"Not fair." Chad grumbled.

Gabi laughed, happy to be among friends and comfortable in where she was. Ever since she and Troy – No, she wasn't going to think about Troy. Today was a new day, a new beginning. This could work. She could live without Troy. This weekend at Chad's, that had been a mistake. She knew that. And he had just proved it by going home with Sharpay. Right here, right now, she would start new.

"Um, earth Gabi?" Chad said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Anyone home?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking about school."

"Okay, well let's do this." Taylor said, holding Chad's hand and starting to walk toward the school, having to pull Chad behind her.

"I'll be there in one sec." Gabi called. "I wana move my car."

"What?" Chad asked, yanking his hand free of Taylor's and walking back towards Gabi.

"Why would you move your car?" Taylor questioned, coming to stand next to Chad.

"Well, you know." Gabi replied, motioning towards her car. "It's these spots. And I don't want to take them away from someone who might deserve them more."

"What are you talking about?" Chad said. "Gabi, this is your spot. You belong there. Don't ever forget that."

Taylor nodded her head. "Gabi, no matter what happens, you belong here. And with us. I know we are trying to rise above the 'Status-Quo' as Sha- I mean some people call it. But this is your spot. Now let's go to class. I don't want to be late on our first."

"You're never late to any class, any day." Chad grumbled as he followed her once again towards the school, Gabi walking behind them.

'Here we go.' She thought.

"And how is my beautiful girl this morning?"

Gabi smiled as she closed her locker to see Ryan's smiling face looking at her.

"I'm fine, excited, nervous, all of the above." Gabi replied. "And yourself?"

"Excellent. Sharpay tried to wake me up at 5 am to help her with her hair but I threw a pillow at her face and rolled over instead. It was a fabulous way to wake up." Ryan said, a far away look glazing his eyes as if recalling a fond memory.

Gabi giggled at the image, hoisting her bad higher on her shoulder.

"Wait, here let me help you." Ryan grabbed Gabi's bad off her shoulder, slinging it over his own. Gabi smiled in appreciation, trying not to remember how Troy had always done the same thing. "Now, where to?"

"Um." Gabi consulted her new schedule. "AP English."

"Perfect." Ryan said, linking his fingers with hers. "I have AP Lit. That's on my way."

Gabi squeezed his hand as they started to walk, smiling at the people who greeted her in the hallway with a hello or a wave, doing a double take on the fact that the boy next to Gabrielle Montez wasn't Troy Bolton.

Ryan gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the stares.

"Aren't you used to the attention?" she whispered. "Being on stage all the time, performing in front of crowds?"

"Normally those stares are smiling, not shocked, or glaring."

"Ry-"

"Shh," Ryan said, pulling her to face him as they stood outside the AP English classroom. "I can deal with it. If it's for you, I'll deal with anything." With that, he gently placed his lips on hers.

Gabi sighed, kissing him back gently. She tried to ignore the nagging part of her brain that told her it didn't feel quite right. The part that reminded her that his lips should be softer, fuller, different.

In response to her kiss, Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her against the wall. Dragging his hands through her wavy brown hair, he pushed his body up against hers. Again the voice teased her, mocked her. He wasn't heavy enough, tall enough, warm enough. Gabi raised her hands from her side, moving to lightly grip his waist, which wasn't thick as it was supposed to be.

"Oh, Gabi." He murmured, pushing his tall lean frame against hers. "Oh, Gabi."

A small smile crossed her face as she looked up at Ryan, trying to think of only him. 'Ryan, Ryan, Ryan.' She chanted in her head.

"Gabi, I-" Ryan whispered, his pale pink lips millimeters from hers. "I-"

AS Ryan lips were about to part, waiting to finish his whispers, Gabi noticed two pairs of shoes standing right behind him. One pair of basketball shoes, one pair of black ballet flats.

"Shit" she sighed.

"What?" Ryan asked, pulling back slightly.

Gabi nodded behind him, indicating that he should look behind him. Ryan turned, his face becoming red, his hands gripping Gabi's waist tightly. Standing there, staring right at them, one biting her lips with a worried expression on her face, the other looking just as angry as Ryan looked, were Taylor and Troy.

"Shit." Gabi repeated, as her body betrayed her and her pulse instantly sped up just from being so close to him. Standing up, pushing herself off the wall and out of Ryan's hands, Gabi turned towards Troy.

"AP English?"

"Yeah." Troy muttered. Then without looking at Ryan, he brushed past Gabi and shuffled into the classroom.

"I'll um, save you a seat Gabi." Taylor said as she walked in after Troy.

"Thanks." Gabi replied, afraid to look at Ryan.

After a second, Gabi looked up, unsure of what she would see.

"Well, it's not like I can hide you away from him." He hissed through thin lips.

"Ryan-"

"What do you have next?"

"Ryan?"

"Gabi, I have to go to class. Tell me what your schedule is!"

"Um, AP Calc, AP US, Lunch…"

"Fine. I'll see you at lunch." Ryan leaned over and pressed his cool lips against her forehead. Then he turned and walked away, down the hall.

Gabi watched him go, a frown appearing on her lips. No matter how hard she tried to avoid Troy, it seemed that she just couldn't stay away

"Welcome class. My name is Ms. Stuart and I'll be your English teacher for this semester."

Gabi and Taylor exchanged a quick smile. Everyone loved Ms. Stuart. She was young, smart, nice, and totally bonded with her students. Plus, she was the editor for the yearbook, which Gabi and Taylor were going to work on this year.

Gabi then looked to her right where Troy was sitting, his eyes staring forward but Gabi could tell he wasn't paying attention. His foot was tapping, his eyes were staring downward, and he was doodling in his notebook. Gabi couldn't help but notice how strong he looked, the way his muscles rippled under his thin t-shirt, how long and graceful his fingers were as the moved around the page.

"Ow!" Gabi winced as Taylor's foot connected with her shin.

"You were staring." She whispered.

"I was not!"

Taylor gave Gabi a look, rolling her eyes. "Sure."

"Ms. McKessie? Ms. Montez?" Is everything okay back there?" Ms. Stuart called, a slight smile appearing on her face.

Gabi blushed, looking down at her desk.

"Okay, so for those of you who were listening…" Gabi blushed further. "We are going to be breaking up into partners and introducing ourselves. Some of you might know each other, some of you might be best friends, and some of you might have never met. But you are going to be working very closely with the person sitting on your right. So turn to the person next to you. C'mon people."

Gabi sat frozen. All around her people were turning, and talking, happy to be in this class. But Gabi couldn't turn.

"Um, Gabi?" she heard his voice next to her ear.

"Yeah?" she asked, her lips dry.

"Do you want to turn towards me?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Gabi, we are partners."

"Let's switch partners."

"I don't want to switch partners." His voice was husky, deep, breathy.

Gabi turned swiftly towards him, her mocha colored eyes blazing. "You can't say that!"

"And why not?"

"Because you can't! You know why."

"No I don't." she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Ugh!" Gabi dropped her head into her hands, rubbing her eyes. Next to her, she could hear Troy chuckling softly under his breath.

"Gabi-"

"So, how's Sharpay?"

"How would I know?"

"You left with her after Chad's!"

"No. Zeke did."

"Don't lie to me! I saw you. With her in your arms. Leaving the party."

"She was drunk Gabi. I wasn't going to abandon her! So I gave her to Zeke, he took her home. God, Gabi. If you think that for one second I would want to be with her instead of you…" Troy closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. Gabi watched his light brown hair swish from side to side, shining in the light.

Gabi had to curl her fingers tightly around the edge of the desk to refrain from reaching out and touching his hair.

"Really?" she asked, her voice coming in whisper.

"Really what?" Troy lifted his head, his light blue eyes connecting with hers.

Gabi had to lick her lips; her mouth had gone dry with the intensity of his look. "You really gave her to Zeke? You didn't go home with her?"

Troy shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Okay." Gabi whispered. "I'll be your partner."

Troy smiled, the smile that he only reserved for her. Gabi's heart sped up.

"That's step one." He said, smirking at Gabi.

"What?" she asked, confused by his choice of words.

"Step one." He repeated. "To you falling back in love with me."

'I never fell out.' She said to herself. Out loud however, she quickly hid the small smile that appeared on her face and turned her head back towards her desk, using her hair to hide her blushing checks.

"Can we just do the project?" Gabi asked, trying to act annoyed.

"Sure." Troy replied, leaning comfortably back in his chair. "Hi. My name is Troy Bolton. I'm a senior at East High, I am captain of the basketball team, and I'm in love with a beautiful, kind, smart, brilliant girl named Gabriella Montez."

Gabi's eyes widen, afraid that other people had heard. But no one seemed to be paying attention. Gabi shook her head in exasperation.

"Hi." She replied. "My name is Gabrielle Montez. I'm a senior a East High, co-captain of the decathlon team, and Ryan Evan's girlfriend."

Troy's face fell, but was quickly replaced with his trademark grin. It happened so fast, Gabi wondered if she had imagined it. But of course, who knew Troy better then her?

"Not for long." Troy replied.

Gabi opened her mouth to retort, but then the bell rang.

"Ahh, saved by the bell." Troy said, standing up out of his chair. "What do you have next?"

"Um, AP Calc."

"Me too." Troy offered Gabi his arm, "May I accompany you?"

"No thanks." Gabi said. I'll walk with Tay."

"Then I'll be right behind you."

"And he's been like that the whole day!" Gabi exclaimed to Taylor as they stood in the lunch line to get food. "Polite, courteous, extra sweet, loving…" Gabi let her voice trail off, afraid of what she was saying.

"What did you expect Gabi?" Taylor asked, grabbing an apple of the counter. "For him to be an asshole? Honey, he said he was sorry. He said he's still in love with you. He didn't take Sharpay home. What more do you want?"

"I'm with Ryan. And he knows that!" Gabi paid for her lunch and turned to face the cafeteria.

"Yeah," Taylor agreed, coming to stand next to her as they survey the cafeteria. "But when has that ever stopped Troy Bolton from getting what he wants?"

Gabi shot Taylor a look as she rolled her eyes.

"Look! There's Chad." Taylor said. Walking towards their table. "Let's just have a good lunch." She said over her shoulder as Gabi followed her. "We'll talk about it later."

Gabi followed Taylor to the prime senior table and put her tray down next to Ryan. "Hey babe." He said, leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Hey." Gabi smiled at him. She couldn't help it. Ryan was a good guy, a sweet guy. He had been there to pick up the pieces after Troy had abandoned her. She just needs to keep reminding her self that.

Gabi looked around the table. At one end sat Kelsi and Jason. Jason was examining his fries, arranging them in length order. Kelsi sat across from his, one hand writing on some music sheets, the other holding a sandwich. Every few seconds, Jason would nudge that hand, making sure that Kelsi didn't forget to eat. Sometimes, in the past, she had. Across from them sat Martha and Zeke who were discussing Zeke's new recipe for his ultimate chocolate cake. Martha was helping him out with taste testing. Next to Martha sat Taylor who was sitting next to Chad. Gabi sat across from Chad, sitting next to Ryan, who sat next to Kelsi, who sat next to Jason. Gabi smiled, happy to be with her friends. J

Just then, Troy sat down in between Gabi and Chad, at the head of the table. She felt Ryan tense beside her.

"Hey guys." Troy said, putting his tray down. "How was your morning?"

"What's up man?" Zeke called from the end of the table. As general greetings went around the table, Gabi laid her hand on Ryan's thigh. Whether she did it to reassure Ryan or so that Troy could see, she wasn't sure.

"Yo, what took you so long?" Chad asked. "One second you were behind me leaving Physics, the next you disappeared."

"Sorry," Troy replied, his eyes glued on to Gabi's hand on Ryan's thigh. "I had to grab something."

Gabi removed her hand, unable to shake the feel that his comment had a double meaning.

"Dude," Chad said, not noticing the tension at the table, "How hard is physics going to be? I could not believe that guy! Homework? On the first day?"

"Yeah man," Troy said, his eyes on Gabi. "I know."

Ryan looked back and forth between the boy that was staring at his girlfriend and his girlfriend who staring very determainly down at her unopened milk carton, her hands folded in her lap.

"So," Ryan cleared his throat. "How was English?" he asked Gabi.

Gabi looked up quickly, avoiding looking over at Troy. "Fine."

"Yeah," Troy said, still staring at the back of Gabi's head. "Gabi and I are partners on a project."

Taylor choked, spit out the juice she was drinking. Chad pounded on her back.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "Must have gone down the wrong way."

Nobody moved for a second, Ryan looking at Gabi, Gabi looking at her lap, Troy looking at Gabi, Chad looking at Taylor, Taylor looking at Gabi.

"I, um, need to go get a milk." Gabi said, standing up so quickly her chair flipped back. Both Troy and Ryan reached for it.

"I'll see you guys later." Gabi said, staring at the chair that both Troy and Ryan were holding. She grabbed her bag and books and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Gabi, wait!" Ryan called to her retreating back.

"Gabi, stop, please!" Troy yelled as her curls bounced as she ran.

But she didn't stop.

"God, you guys need to grow up." Taylor said as she stood up and started to run after Gabi. "Seriously," she called over her shoulder. "Grow up."

The whole table sat and watched Taylor run after her best friend. After the door closed behind her, Kelsi looked at Jason.

"I'm uh, going to go make sure she's okay. Martha, you want to come?"

"Sure!" Martha jumped out of her seat and the two of them ran after Taylor.

Jason and Zeke exchanged a look. Jason pushed aside his fries; Zeke shifted and pushed his chair away from the table.

"Fuck you, man." Ryan said to Troy, refusing to let go of the chair.

"Excuse me?" Troy said.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't want you anymore."

"Ha." Troy snorted. "That's what you think."

At those words, Ryan ripped the chair out of Troy's hand and threw it aside. "What the hell does that mean?" he said, standing up, shoving his face into Troy's.

Troy stood, his face close to Ryan's, slightly taller then the pale boy. As he opened his mouth to say something, he felt Chad place a hand on his arm, reminding him that he was in the cafeteria, the entire school watching.

"You should ask her." Troy answered, a smirk spreading across his face.

"You asshole." Ryan shouted. Suddenly, Ryan shoved Troy, pushing the taller boy backwards.

Zeke stood, grabbing Ryan's arms from behind, preventing the light haired boy from advancing any further. Chad had grabbed Troy.

"Dude." Chad muttered. "The whole cafeteria. Everybody is watching. The teachers, Troy!"

Troy shot Ryan one last look before turning around and heading towards the doors.

"Don't you dare go after her, Bolton!" Ryan called to his back.

Troy responded by shooting Ryan his middle finger. Only Zeke's restraining hand on his shoulder kept him from taking off after Troy.

Gabi waked into drama, her first class after lunch, with Taylor on one side of her, Kelsi on the other. Martha went up to Ms. Darbus, apologizing for them being late. Normally, this would result in detention but it being the first day, she decided to let them off with a warning.

Gabi looked at the ground as Taylor lead them to the back row where Chad had saved them three seats. Kelsi sat in the first row with Ryan and Sharpay. Troy, Zeke, Chad, and Jason all near the back too.

"Welcome thespians to your first day of Senior drama." Ms. Darbus drawled from the front of the room. "As you are probably aware, as seniors, you will get to select the show we will be doing this year. Now, Ms. Evans has already suggested a few shows that I think would be appropriate. Hairspray, Wicked, Beauty and the Beast, Chicago, and Grease."

An excited murmur went through the crowd as Ms. Darbus named these shows. Jason ad Zeke exchanged confused shrugs.

"So," Ms. Darbus continued, waiting for quiet, "I thought we should vote."

Gabi sat in her chair. She knew she should care about what had just happened in the cafeteria. She should probably be obsessing over what Ryan as going to say, what Ryan was going to think. But it took to much energy to forget how Troy had looked at her when he had answered Ryan, when she had placed her hand on Ryan's knee.

"Ms. Montez!" Ms. Darbus called from the front of the room. "Your ballot!"

Gabi looked around, seeing everyone looking at her with Kelsi standing in front of her with her hat outstretched, little pieces of paper in it.

"My what?" she whispered to Kelsi.

"Your ballot!" Kelsi replied. "For the school musical."

"Oh." Gabi ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook. "What did you vote for?"

"Wicked." Kelsi whispered back.

Gabi quickly wrote that on a piece of paper and dropped it in.

"Thanks Gabi!" Kelsi said, a bright smile on her face.

"Really Gabi?" Taylor said, leaning towards her. "Wicked?"

"Yeah, why not? It's a good show and Kelsi wanted it and…" she trailed off as Taylor shook her head.

"Think of the parts Gabi." Taylor replied. "Who ends up in love? And who is going to play the lovers?"

"Oh shit."

Gabi put her head in her hands. "Please pick Grease. Please pick Hairspray." She whispered, two shows where she had a less likely chance of being paired up with Troy.

"And the winner is…" Ms. Darbus announced. "Wicked!"

"Oh shit." Gabi said as the room erupted in cheers.

"Auditions will be held on Thursday the 11th. I better see you all there. Ms. McKessie, Ms. Nielsen, Ms. Cox, please see me now. The rest of you, talk amongst yourself quietly."

Taylor and Martha rose slowly from their seats in the back of the room.

"We'll be right back." Taylor said to Gabi. "Don't do anything stupid."

Gabi nodded then placed her head down on the table. Maybe she could just disappear. However, the annoying feeling that she was being watched made her raise her head, fully intent on giving whoever was staring at her a death glare. But the light blue eyes framed by dark lashes made her gasp in shock. The intensity of his look made her knees go weak, her palms start to sweat and her heartache. But then a light pink shirt blocked her line of vision.

"Hey," Ryan said as she raised her head to look at him. "I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that Troy; well he acts like you guys are still together, that you still love him. But I mean, we both know that isn't true."

Ryan's voice trailed off, waiting for her to rebut the unspoken accusation. Gabi tightly closed her eyes, trying to make her heart listen to her head. She saw Troy's face when she had accused him of Sharpay in the kitchen, saw Ryan pick her up, and saw Ryan stay the night. She remembered how Ryan had been there for her the entire summer, how Troy had abandoned her. Her heart was rebelling against her head but her brain controlled what she said.

"Yes Ryan. I don't love him."

Ryan released a huge breath that he had been holding. Dropping to his knees in front of her desk, he grabbed her hands and held them to his lips.

"Oh thank you baby, thank you." Ryan peppered her hands with his light kisses. "I needed to hear you say that."

Gabi stood and walked around her desk till she stood right in front of him. "I'm with you, Ryan Evans. Only you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tight against her. "I promise to be faithful. You don't need to worry." She laid her lips on his. For the first time, her mind didn't wander. It was blank.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Troy's seat was empty, his stuff gone. But she didn't let herself care.

"And then," Taylor continued, "She offered me the role of stage and house manager! How cool is that?"

"Very cool." Gabi said, smiling at her best friend.

"And Martha is going to be lead choreographer and Kelsi is musical director!" Taylor was bursting with energy as they walked out of the school after the last class of the day.

"That's fantastic. So now we can all be involved." Gabi replied as they reached the parking lot.

"Yeah." Taylor bit her lip and then turned towards Gabi. "So what are you going to do when you get cast as Elphaba and Troy as Fiero?"

"I'll deal with that if it happens." Gabi said. "Besides, it's just acting."

"Uh-uh."

"No, really." Gabi set her face into a determined look. "I am going to be the best girlfriend ever."

"To who?"

"That isn't funny." Gabi swatted Taylor's shoulder. "Ryan makes me happy. And we are not going to speak about this again."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Just don't come running to me when-"

"I'm serious Tay." Gabi gave her a look. "Please help me out."

Taylor nodded.

"Look, here comes Ryan." She said, indicating the approaching male figure.

Gabi walked towards the blond headed boy.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied. "You made me so happy today."

"You made me so happy everyday."

And even though Gabi noticed the pair of dark blue eyes watching them from his truck, she pretended not to.


	5. Musical Auditions, Thursday Sept 11th

AN:So, after many weeks of waiting I give you my next chapter.

I'm sorry it took forever, college is busy. However, I haven't forgotten about any of you. I love my readers very much. I hope you will like this chapter. I warn you, it isn't for the faint of heart or mind. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer:I owe nothing (yet!)

Chapter 6 will be up much sooner. However, reviews make my pen fly across the page.

Oh, it is dedicated to the writer Isabelle, who is by far my inspiration for this chapter. One of the best writers on ff. And I don't give that title lightly.

* * *

Thursday, Sept 11th

"Wow, they're a lot of kids here." Gabi whispered to Martha as they walked through the doors of the auditorium.

"It's because the musical was so popular last year." Kelsi said, turning towards Gabi. "Ms. Darbus was telling me about how she has never seen so many people sign up."

"And since this musical is going to be the only one this year, since we are starting at the beginning of the year instead of after winter break, lots of kids wanted to get involved." Taylor said, looking over her clipboard.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." Gabi said, turning back to look at the people sitting.

"Okay, we have to go up front." Taylor said, motioning to Kelsi, Martha, and herself. "Staff up front along with the presidents."

"Sorry Gabi," Martha said as she followed behind Taylor towards the stage.

"We'll find you after." Kelsi called over her shoulder. "Find a seat, you'll do fine!"

Gabi smiled after them, happy that her friends were going to be involved with the show. She walked into the aisle next to her and plopped down in one of the empty seats there.

"Hey!" Gabi looked up to see Ryan smiling at her. She smiled up at him as he leaned over to brush his lips over her check. "I'm really sorry I have to sit in front."

"It's totally okay. Presidential duties, I get that."

"It's not even fun." Ryan continued. "Sharpay is gabbing my ear of about who she wants to play Elphaba because she is convinced she is going to get Glinda. She wants this new girl Tara to play her but I only think that is because she is like Sharpay's personal assistant."

"Eww." Gabi wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How could any one be Sharpay's assistant? Poor girl."

"Yeah, that's what I though too." Ryan smiled again. "I have to go back to the front, just wanted to say hi. See you after?"

"Of course." Gabi reached out and brushed his hair back from his face. "Break a leg."

"You too!" Ryan leaned down again and quickly pressed his lips to hers before walking back to his seat.

Gabi watched him go, before pulling out her headphones and putting on the Wicked soundtrack. 'You can do this Gabi.' She thought to herself. 'You can sing without- you can sing on your own.'

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea Troy." Zeke muttered to Troy as they walked into the auditorium.

"What is?" Troy asked back, a grin playing on his face as he searched the crowd. "I'm just auditioning for the musical."

"Okay!" Chad muttered back from his other side. "But you don't need to sit next to her!"

"Why not?" Troy asked, his eyes still searching the crowd.

"Troy!" Jason said, placing his hand on Troy's shoulder, as if trying to restrain him. "You just know this is a bad idea!"

Troy turned around a shot Jason a grin. "Probably" he said before shaking off Jason's hand and slipping through the crowd.

"This is so not a god idea." Chad muttered, shaking his head as he, Jason, and Zeke filled into a row. "This is not going to end well."

"Hey beautiful." Troy said as he threw himself into the seat next to Gabi.

"Go away Troy" she replied, not looking over.

"How did you know it was me?" Troy asked, his eyes traveling over her body.

"Because no one else smells like –" Gabi stopped herself.

"Like what?" Troy said, his hand creeping closer to her own.

"Like nothing" Gabi said, looking away from him. "Go away, I'm practicing."

"Wana practice together?"

"No."

"Aww, come on Gab. It'll be fun."

"No, it won't be fun." Gabi turned her body further away from him, trying to ignore the way her body was reacting and just concentrate on the song lyrics.

"Don't be silly." Troy reached over and pulled one of the headphone buds out of her ear. "What song you listening to?"

"Hey!" Gabi protested trying to grab the bud. "Stop Troy!"

Troy placed the headphone bud n his ears and smiled at Gabi. "Good choice."

Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Wana try singing it?" Troy asked, refusing to relinquish the piece.

"We need to warm up first!" Gabi said, reaching towards his ear.

Troy grabbed her wrist, stopping her from taking it back. "If I know you at all Gabriella Montez," he said, slowly lowering her wrist while rubbing his thumb over her pulse point, "I going to bet that you already warmed up. Probably snuck off during your last class and did vocals in the bathroom."

Gabi blushed, slightly shaking her head at him. "You're ridiculous."

"Haha. But am I right?"

Gabi nodded, watching his face expand into a grin.

"Then lets sing."

"Not so fast Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus's voice filled the auditorium. Heads swiveled around to look at her, standing in the back of the hall. "You will sing when you are called upon. No one must disrupt the protocol of the auditions"

"The protocol?" Chad snickered. "Oww!" He shot Zeke an evil look as he rubbed his shoulder where he had been punched. "Not cool man."

"Anyways," Ms. Darbus continued as she descended the stairs. "Actors, around the piano. Ms. Nielson, will you lead vocal warm ups please?"

The sound of squeaky chairs filled the auditorium as students rose from their seats and walked up onto the stage to stand by the piano that was placed there. Ryan waited for Gabi at the front of the auditorium, taking her hand and trying to stand as far away from Troy as possible. Troy just rolled his eyes and followed them. Sharpay followed Troy, throwing her arm around his waist. Troy winced as he removed her arm, rubbing the spot where one of her bracelets had dug into his skin.

"People please!" Ms. Darbus called. "This is not speed dating! This is an audition. Hands to yourself!"

Troy snickered as Ryan dropped Gabi's hand.

"Okay everyone," Kelsi said "Deep breath in. We are going to do simple scales first." Sharpay huffed in boredom. "I'm serious Sharpay. Everyone."

A half hour later, after going through all the basics, Kelsi rearranged the actors according to their levels.

"Now, if your voice starts to crack, let it. But don't strain it." Kelsi shot a meaningful look at some of the younger students. "Don't try to impress anyone. It could hurt your voice."

Kelsi kept playing until only Gabi, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Tara were still singing. She let the note trail off as the auditorium exploded in cheers. Sharpay bowed, tossing her hair over her shoulder and waving to the crowd. Kelsi and Ryan rolled their eyes.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." Ms. Darbus called from the audience.

Gabi blushed as she felt Ryan squeeze her hand.

"That was great." He said to her. "I love hearing you sing."

"Yeah." Troy said from her other side. "You sounded great."

Gabi shook her head in disbelief as Ryan pulled her closer into his side.

"Now, Martha will lead you all in simple dance routine." Ms. Darbus said. "Please try and keep up. Martha, when ever you're ready."

"Okay guys," Martha said, walking towards the middle of the stage. "Let's stretch a little."

* * *

"Wow." Gabi said two hours later as she stood on the stage, clutching her side. "Who knew Martha could move like that?"

"Yeah, seriously." Ryan replied as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "That was some intense audition."

"You guys will thank me later!" Martha called, her voice filled with laughter. "This show is going to be amazing,"

"Not if she kills us first." Chad muttered as he lay on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Callbacks will be posted tomorrow morning. They will take place in 2 days time." Ms. Darbus said as she faced the students. "After that rehearsals will start right away. Be ready."

"Dam, Darbus is hard." Jason said as everyone gathered their belongings.

"Guys, we're going to be fine." Troy said.

"How?" Zeke asked, slinging hi backpack over his shoulder. "With basketball, cooking, homework, and now this?"

"We'll figure it out." Troy said, his eyes following Gabi as she walked out of the theater hand in hand with Ryan. "They always do."

* * *

Gabi sat at her kitchen counter, nibbling on an apple while doing her homework. Looking down at her phone she scowled in annoyance at seeing the beeping alert that Troy had called her three times in the past hour. Suddenly her phone started vibrating again, the words 'incoming text' flashing on her screen.

Text Message: Troy Bolton

'Why can't he just leave me alone?' Flipping open her phone, she read Troy's text message.

'Can I come over?'

'No.'

'Please?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because I said so.'

'C'mon Gabi. Please.'

'No Troy. Stop it.'

'Really? Why not?'

'I don't trust you.'

'Trust me? Gabi, I practically lived their last year.'

'I know.'

'Please Gabi, I really want to see you.'

'I'll see you at school tomorrow.'

'I want to see you now. I want to talk to you.'

'Troy, please. Just stop'

'I'm right outside. You have to let me in.'

'I said no!'

'Then you are just going to force me to have to break in.'

'Troy!' 'Troy!' 'Omg.'

Gabi sighed in exasperation as a loud thump was heard upstairs. Turning, she ran up her stairs and flung open the door to her room to find Troy sitting motionless on her bed.

"And you wonder why we have trust issues." She muttered to herself as Troy looked at the floor of her bedroom. "Troy! What are you doing here? I told you, I-"

Gabi gasped as Troy lifted his head to look up at her. Red-rimmed eyes, tear stained trails rolling down his bronze skin, hair all messed up quivering lips. Troy's beauty was still breath taking, but combined with his pain, Gabi's voice stop working, her heart beat just a little faster.

Troy looked away, resting his head in his hands.

"You're all wet." Gabi said, unable to form any other thoughts.

Troy laughed, a hollow pitiful laugh that caused Gabi's heart to waver around the edges. "It's pouring out. You didn't notice?"

"I've been doing homework." She replied, her voice sounding to normal in contrast to the sight before her.

"That's my Gabi." Troy said, his voice sounding as if he was pushing it to be cheerful.

"No."

"What?" Troy lifted his head to look at her; deep brown eyes meeting sorrow filled blue ones.

"I'm not your Gabi."

"Don't say that!" Troy slammed his fist against the brightly colored bedspread.

"It's true Troy." Gabi whispered, unable to look away from the curled fist, which was now holding onto to her blankets as if it were a lifeline. Troy didn't respond, his eyes clenched tightly as if in pain. "You shouldn't be here."

Troy's head snapped up, again looking right at her. "Why?" he sneered. "Because of Ryan?"

Gabi took a deep breath, the edge in his normally soothing voice scarring her. "Yes. And no. You shouldn't be here because of Ryan. And because you don't belong here anymore."

"Stop saying that!" Troy roared as he sprang up from the bed and stormed over to her. Gabi backed up until she couldn't move any further, her back pressed up against her closet.

Troy stood right in front of her, looking down at her.

"Why are you saying that?" Troy asked, his eyes flashing, his breathing becoming quicker.

"Because it's true." Gabi replied, her voice trembling. A singe tear ran down her check.

"Are you scared of me?" disbelief laced Troy's question, and his eyes widened in sorrow. Troy raised his hand, cupping her check and ran his thumb under her eye, wiping away her tear. "You don't ever have to be scared of me. I promise."

Troy's hand slipped from her check to the back of her neck, his hand cradling her head in his hand. His eyes shined with unshed tears. Gabi's lips shook, her breathing quickened, her chest heaved as it was pressed against Troy's muscular body.

Troy lowered his lips, crushing his body against hers. Gabi felt his lips brush against hers, barely touching, teasing her with his touch.

Half of her body her brain screamed in protest. Flashes of the summer, of being left behind, of waiting for Troy, of missing dates, of her promise to Ryan just yesterday. But the other half of her brain exploded. Her nerves tingled; passion filled her mind, her knees buckled.

Troy felt her begin to fall and thrust his knee in between her legs, supporting her, keeping her standing, touching her core. His other hand came up and gripped her arm. He pressed his lips harder against hers, his tongue brushing against her lips, begging for entrance. Gabi slowly parted her lips, letting his tongue slid in between her parted lips. Gabi moaned, remembering how good Troy tasted. He heard her moan and took that as his cue to keep going. He backed up, pulling Gabi with him, still kissing her, devouring her.

When he felt that back of his knees touch the bed, he turned around, holding Gabi in his arms, and laying her down in the center of the bed.

"Troy…" Gabi said, her voice barley higher then a whisper. Toy placed a finger against her lips, stopping her words.

"Let me prove to you what I'm saying." Troy said, his body hovering above hers. "What I'm feeling."

Gabi opened her lips, trying to say something against the pressure of Troy's finger.

"No Gabi, please. Don't say anything."

Troy leaned back and pulled his shirt slowly over his head, the still wet material clinging to his skin, his chest glistening in the pale light of the bedroom.

Gabi bit her lip, bringing her knees up to her chest. Troy crawled towards her small curled form, watching him from the back of the bed. When he reached her, he kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on the back of legs. He pulled them towards him, laying them on either side of him. Gabi tried to pull back, to curl up again. Troy reached forward, grasping at he ankles.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Gabi said, staring at his hands wrapped lightly around her ankles.

"Can you think of anything that isn't more right then this?" Troy questioned, "That you or I don't want to be doing more?"

Gabi's eyes followed the line of her legs, up his arms, past his shoulders, and up to his eyes that were staring right at her. Her breath caught in her throat, the intensity of his eyes clearing her mind. "No." she whispered.

Troy slid his hands up her legs, his hands trailing up her thighs until she reached the top of her jeans. Slipping his hands under the waistline, he unbuttoned her jeans, gripping the top. Gabi shut her eyes; unable to look at what she was doing.

"Gabi, open your eyes." Troy implored, begging her to look at him. "Baby, look at me."

Gabi sighed, her heart racing. Slowly she opened them, looking right at him.

"Are you ready for this?" Troy asked. "Are you sure about this?"

Gabi nodded, pressing her lips tightly together.

"I need to hear you say it." Troy said, his hands still gripping the top of her jeans. "Please babe, please say it."

"Yes."

Troy let out a huge breath he had been holding and started to pull down her jeans, slipping them down her thighs, past her knees. As he pushed them off her ankles, he grasped onto her feet. Lifting her left leg up, he brought it to his mouth and kissed the inside of her foot, slowly working his way up her leg, trailing light feathery kisses all the way up to her knee. Sucking lightly on the skin behind her knee, teasing the delicate skin there.

Gabi gasped, tightly griping the sheets next to her. Dropping her leg back onto the bed, Troy moved forward, leaning over her small thin frame, his hands placed on either side of her waist. Sliding his hands under the hem of her shirt, his hands almost circling her tiny waist, Gabi panted, his slightly colder skin causing shivers to travel up her spine. Troy pulled upward, flinging her shirt into the corner. Taking one of her hands in his, he pressed it into his chest, over his heart.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Gabi's fingers curled, her hand molding into the shape of Troy's chest, feeling his racing heart pounding beneath her fingers. Her eyes were glued to the image of her bronze hand against his golden skin.

"This is it." Troy whispered. Gabi jumped at the sound of his voice, filling the silence of the room. "This is what I feel for you."

Gabi raised her eyes, looking away from their touching skin to his sapphire eyes. Gabi took a deep breath in., unsure of what to say, what to do.

Troy didn't move, afraid that anything he would say would scare her off. He held his breath, waiting for her move.

Gabi nodded, again giving him permission that she wished she could stop herself from doing. But stopping now would be like denying herself water, air, or, sunlight. And Troy meant more to her then any of those things.

Troy launched himself at her, again capturing his lips with hers. his arms wrapping themselves tightly around her body, unclipping her bra, running his hands all over her body. His knees were on either side of her, straddling her. Gabi arched upward, pressing herself into him, Tossing the delicate scrap of lace of his shoulder, Troy pulled back a little, staring down at her.

"Beautiful." He muttered, his eyes roaming over her body that she was giving to him freely. This was the most perfect gift, the greatest treasure, the most precious thing that anyone could ever give Troy Bolton.

Gabi blushed, bringing an arm up to cover her body, trying to shield herself from his gaze.

"Don't." Troy said, gently moving aside her arm. "Please don't ever do that." He brought her arm upward, to wrap around his neck. Reaching downward, he touched her, rubbing her through the lace. Slipping his fingers underneath her panties, he moaned as he felt her center already wet and warm. Placing his thumb over her center, his slid a finger into her fold, moving in and out slowly. Beneath him, Gabi whimpered, grabbing onto his shoulder. Troy added another finger, slightly increasing the pace.

"Please." Gabi groaned.

"Please what?" Troy questioned, a slightly smile playing at his lips as he felt himself grow harder.

"More." Gabi panted, her chest heaving up and down. "Please Troy. More."

Troy added a third finger, enjoying how amazing she felt. Troy started to speed up the motion as Gabi started to squirm under him.

"What do you want Gabi?" Troy asked, watching her.

Gabi didn't respond, biting her lip and shaking her head side to side.

"What do you want Gabi?" Troy repeated, moving faster as she wiggled even more.

"You." Gabi gasped out, her eyes glazed over, her checks flushed as she looked up at him. "I want you."

At those words, Troy removed his finger as Gabi complained at the loss of contact. He stood over her, shedding his boxers.

Gabi stared up at his body, her mouth open, her eyes clouded with desire. "Adonis." She whispered.

Troy smiled, loving her reaction to his body. Gabi arched up off the bed, slithering out of the now useless panties.

"Are you are sure?" Troy asked one last time, wanting to hear it from her lips in addition to wanting to make her aware of what was happening.

"I need you." Gabi said, her voice steady in contrast to her body's emotions. She reached up, tugging on his hand. "Come here."

Troy kneeled back down. Keeping his fingers interlaced with hers, he brought her hands over her head as he entered her. Gabi cried out in pleasure, thrusting upward to meet his thrusts. He felt her tighten around him, responding to his touch.

"Say it." Troy cried out, gritting his teeth against the oncoming waves of pleasure.

"I need you!" Gabi said, her voice husky with passion.

"No." Troy said, still moving inside her. "Not that."

"I can't say it!" Gabi replied, clinging to his body, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Troy increased his motions, bringing them both closer to a release.

"Say it." He said, almost yelling the words.

"No." Gabi whispered, straining towards him, moving against him.

Troy suddenly stopped moving, buried deep inside her, pining her down.

"Say it." His voice was breaking, as if unable to hold himself still.

"No." Whispered, whimpering, trying to moving.

Troy leaned down, burying his hands in her hair, driving his tongue into her mouth, trapping her body under his so she couldn't move on her own. Pulling back he looked down at her, his eyes driving into hers, her eyes clear without regret looking at him.

"I love you." She whispered.

Troy pulled out and slammed back into her one last time, exploding in her as she peaked. Both of them cried out, pleasure and passion mixed with love, trust, and need. Gabi arched her back, digging her nails into his hips, eyes closed.

Troy lay on her for a few minuets, both of them just trying to catch their breath, steadying their breathing. Finally he rolled off her, laying next to her on her bed. Troy reached up, trailing his finger down her arm. Gabi stretched across herself and with her hand grasped his wrist.

Taking a deep, unsteady breath Gabi stared up at the ceiling. "I think you should go." she said.

Troy froze. "What?"

Gabi turned away from him, her back to him. "I said, I think you -"

"I heard what you said!" Troy sat up in bed, the sheets pooling around his waist, the blankets squishing under his body. "Why would you say such a thing? How could you say that?"

Gabi remained silent, facing away from him, a single tear moving down her check.

"You just said you loved me." Troy said. Gabi could feel his eyes boring into her back. "You just said you loved me!" Troy reached out and grabbed her shoulder, intent on turning her over to face him.

"I lied." Gabi said. Gabi was sure he could hear straight through that lie, that he was going to laugh at her attempts to keep him away.

But Troy didn't hear the lie. Instead he recoiled from her, her words acting like an electric shock to his already aching heart.

Swinging his legs over the side of bed, Troy gripped the sheets between his fingers, his knuckles turning white. He stood, walking towards where his clothes lay on the floor, keeping his face turned away from where Gabi lay on the bed, her bare back to him.

Gabi felt him rise and had to stop herself from reaching out and grabbing onto him. She watched him walk around her room, grabbing his clothes. As he finished putting them on, he turned towards her, catching her staring at him. Gabi quickly looked away.

"Why Gabi?" Troy asked from the doorframe, as if holding on for support.

"I need you Troy. But I don't want you. Consider this goodbye." Gabi said these words, unable to look at him or believe what she was saying. How could she survive without him? She needed to say it, to be strong for both herself and whatever future she could have with Ryan. But saying those words out loud, labeling it a good bye, it hurt her more then she could have ever imagined.

Troy wiped away the tears that stained his perfect face. "Well, I want you. I need you. And I will always love you. Always."

With those words, Troy walked out of her bedroom.

Gabi sat up slowly, listening to his footsteps getting fainter and fainter until she heard the slam of the front door followed by the silence of the house. She knew she was alone in her own home. Rising from her bed, she walked to her shower. Hiding her tears, even from herself, would be easiest in the shower.

* * *

Troy sat in his car, across the street from Gabi's house. He had walked out her door over an hour ago but had been unable to drive away. At first it was because of his tears. He had been afraid to drive when he was crying so hard he could barely see. But then he just couldn't bring himself to leave. He kept replaying her words over and over in his head. The way she had said those words had shocked him. They sounded so strange. So forced. They had sounded forced…

Troy leapt out of his car, sprinting across the street, the rain splashing off him, the drop not even felt on his skin, until he stood right in front of Gabi's door. Raising his hand, he began to pound on her door.

"Gabi! Gabi let me in! Gabi, open this door!" He saw movement through the window, could sense her on the other side of the door. "Gabriella Montez, open this door! I know you were lying! I know you. I know that you lied to me!"

Troy continued to yell, his voice increasing, his banging never ending. On the other side of the door Gabi lay crumbled on the floor, leaning against the wall. Her hands trembled as she dialed on her phone.

"Chad?" she whispered into the phone. "Can you and Taylor come over? I need you to take Troy home."

"Sure Gabi." Chad said into the phone. "We'll be right over."

Gabi sat there shaking, even after she heard Chad try to reason with Troy, even after Taylor tried to come in, even after they had to pry Troy's fingertips off the doorframe, even after Chad had led away a struggling, sobbing Troy. She lay there the entire night, drifting off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Well, here it is. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, even if all it says is "good" or "smells." lol.


	6. School Day, Friday Sept 12th

* * *

So, it's been a while. I know. But I have missed you all so much. School has just been kicking my butt.

Anyways, here it is. I know it's shorter then normal. But I might have a suprise for you this week....

* * *

"Move."

Gabi's hand froze as it reached into her locker. Taylor was standing next to her, talking about her ideas for this years yearbook. She hadn't heard that voice. But Gabi had. And she knew that voice, she had just never heard that tone before. It was cruel, uncaring, cold.

"I said move!" This time, everyone in the hall heard that voice. Silence fell as the crowd turned to look towards the front doors of the school.

Standing there, dressed in black from head to toe, save for the ruby red glittering off his championship ring, his eyes dark, his hands curled into tight fists by his side, stood Troy.

"You there," Troy pointed a small freshmen wearing a Wildcats shirt, "carry my shit." Without waiting for a reply, Troy chucked his backpack and gym duffle at the kid.

"Let's go." Troy started walking down the hall, his eyes looking around him as the students parted, leaving a clear path down the middle for Troy to walk through, the poor freshmen scurrying behind him. Coming up behind the freshmen, shaking his dark curly head, was Chad.

Gabi didn't turn around, not wanting to see Troy like this. She knew when he was approaching where she stood, the students around her backing away from him. She felt his eyes drill into the back of her head as he passed.

"Hey babe." Chad murmured as he came to stand next to Taylor, giving her a soft kiss on the check.

"What the hell is going on?" Taylor asked, gesturing towards Troy's repeating back.

"I don't know." Chad said. "I picked him up this morning and this was how he was acting." Chad was careful not to look at Gabi as he said this.

"This was how he acted when – " Taylor started to ay but was quickly shushed by Chad who was nodding towards Gabi.

Gabi, who couldn't even look away from her locker, scared for her friends to see her tear stricken face, unable to look down the hall where Troy could be seen throwing his things into his locker.

"I'll uh, see you guys in class." Gabi said, trying to sound cheerful. "I just got to run to the bathroom real quick." Gabi spun away and walked quickly down the hall, her eyes glued to her feet.

* * *

"Hey." Kelsi said to Gabi as she dropped her stuff into her seat.

"Hey." Gabi replied, looking down at the petite girl. "Have you seen Ryan this morning?"

"Not yet," Kelsi replied. ""He wasn't in the music room"

"Kels!" Gabi exclaimed, "We haven't even had callbacks yet! What were you doing in the music room?"

"Um.." Kelsi blushed and looked towards the window. "I was just practicing"

At those words, Jason walked into homeroom looking a little dazed, hair all messed up, and lipstick smudges on his neck. When he saw Kelsi, his eyes lit up.

"Hey you." He whispered into Kelsi's ear as he came up behind her, kneeling down to her level. "Thanks for letting me watch you 'practice'." Jason said, making air quotes on the word 'practice'.

Kelsi blushed before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips as Gabi giggled.

"Ugh." Kelsi said. "He needs to learn to be more discreet."

"You do realize that you're dating Jason." Gabi asked teasingly. "Jason Cross?"

"Oh shush." Kelsi said. "On a different note, did you hear what happened with Troy this morning?"

"Um, no." Gabi replied. "What happened?"

"Apparently he flipped out when he go tot school and was mean and different when eh walked in."

"I didn't even notice." Gabi said, pretending to look for something in her bag so she wouldn't have to look at Kelsi.

"Uh uh." Kelsi said.

Gabi pulled out her notebook and began to read yesterday's notes, trying to ignore Kelsi's pointed looks. It didn't help that the rest of the class was slowly coming in, all of them talking about Troy's new attitude.

"Uh oh." Kelsi whispered. "Incoming ice storm."

Gabi looked up as a sparkling pink shoe reached her desk.

"Hey Sharpay." Gabi said.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen." Sharpay said as she looked at her nails. "Ryan told me to tell you that he isn't going to be coming into school today. Doctor's appointment. He tried to call you but you didn't pick up."

Gabi reached back down into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. 3 missed calls, Ryan.

"Oh, thanks Sharpay."

"Yeah, like I said. Whatever." Sharpay turned and walked away, her pink sparkly high heels clicking as she headed to her desk.

A loud bang echoed through the suddenly silent classroom as Troy shoved opens the door, causing it to bounce off the wall.

"Really Mr. Bolton!" Ms Darbus said, "Was that nec-" her voice faltered off as Troy shot her a look, his glare stopping her words in her throat.

No one moved, all afraid of where his glare would be directed next. Only Gabi moved, tearing her eyes away from him to stare down at her notebook. For once she was glad she sat in the back.

Troy walked over to his desk, motioning for the freshmen to place his bag next to him. The young boy did so, quickly backing away and running out the door. Chad and Taylor walked in right after, exchanging quick glances as they realized that their homeroom was silent.

Chad walked over to Troy and stared down at him. Troy refused to look up.

"Dude." Chad said softly, giving the rest of the room a look as everyone suddenly pretended to not be staring and trying to listen in.

"So, Martha." Taylor said loudly, trying to cover up Chad's conversation "What did you do last night?"

"Dude." Chad repeated, lightly taping Troy on the shoulder.

Troy's head jerked upward, giving Chad the same look he had given Ms. Darbus.

"Don't even try it man." Chad said lightly, "You've been giving me that look ever since I stole your animal crackers in Kindergarten."

Troy's shoulder's relaxed a little, his eyes stopped glaring.

"Sorry." Troy muttered.

"It's okay dude. Just…" Chad's voice trailed off as he leaned forward and began whispering in his ear. Troy nodded once and then slapped Chad on the shoulder.

The whole class relaxed at the sight of its hero not wanting to kill anyone. Gabi let out the breath she was holding; unaware she had been doing it.

The bell rang then, signaling the beginning of homeroom.

* * *

Gabi slowly gathered her books, not sure how to handle the situation. She was sure that Troy would be standing outside the classroom, waiting to talk to her. She just wanted to get to lunch without incident. She had managed to ignore Sharpay and not talk to Troy. She had managed to avoid him the whole morning, not talking to him in AP Calc and leaving before he could even get up from his chair. But he had Physics now, which was only two doors down from her AP US History class. Dam it! Why hadn't she been watching the clock?

Taking a deep breath she walked out the door, looking around him. But when she saw him, she couldn't believe what was happening.

Right there, in the middle of the hallway, stood Troy. His arms were wrapped around Sharpay's waist. Her hands were running through his hair. And his lips were pressed up tightly against hers. And everyone was staring.

Gabi gasped. She could feel her heart breaking into a thousand pieces and falling right there onto the hallway floor. Her hands started to shake so badly that her books slipped through her fingers and crashed onto the ground. She spun away, and took off sprinting down the hall blindly bumping into people, tears streaming down her face.

Taylor looked up when she heard the books crash. She had been staring open-mouthed at the spectacle before her, unable to comprehend what was happening. The sound of the books had knocked her out of her daze. She saw Gabi sprint down the hall, her curly brown locks bouncing as Gabi ran, crashing into people as she ran.

Chad had heard the crash too but hadn't been able to look away. One second he and Troy had been talking calmly about basketball, the next Troy had sprinted ahead and grabbed someone's wrist. Chad had thought it was Gabi and was about to run after Troy. Troy knew he shouldn't do that. But then Chad had froze. Because that girl, the one that Troy had pinned up against the locker, looked weird. Her hair was the wrong color. It wasn't a deep chocolate. It was a shinny blond. Her shoes weren't sensible, and what Taylor would call 'cute'. They were shiny, pink, and looked painful. What was going on?

Troy heard the gasps, especially Gabi's but refused to look around. If this was the way she wanted to play it, that was how it was going to be. Besides, this was better for both of them. That was what Gabi said.

* * *

"I don't get it." Taylor was saying to Chad as they sat at their lunch table watching Troy and Sharpay make googly eyes at each other. "Tell me again what happened."

"Okay." Chad said, popping a fry into his mouth. "Well Sharpay was talking to Troy earlier about how her dad hadn't seen a lot of Troy recently, and how the Redhawks wanted to see Troy come around and how her dad would love to help him out with that."

"Okay, but Sharpay does that all the time." Taylor said. "She always talks about the Redhawks with Troy. She is always trying to bribe him…" Taylor's voice trailed off. "She keeps bribing him. And finally, Gabi's pushed him away. But he's never fallen for it before. I don't get it!"

Chad bit his lip and looked away. "Um, Tay…"

"What did you do Chad Danforth?"

"I might have pushed him a little."

"To Sharpay?!?!" she screeched. "Why would you push him to her?"

"I didn't mean to!" Chad said while trying to dodge Taylor's hands. "All I said was that it was time for him to move on. That maybe he should forget about Gabi."

"But not move on like that! Not onto Sharpay!"

"I know." Chad said while staring at Troy across from the table. "I know."

"I've got to find Gabi." Taylor stood and pushed her tray away. "Watch him. Make sure he doesn't do something stupider."

"Stupider then this?" Chad yelled after her as she walked away. "What can be stupider then this?"

"I have no idea." Zeke muttered from his other side, as Kelsi laid a sympathetic hand on his back. "But I think I'm going to be sick."

"Me too." Chad said.

* * *

"Gabi?" Taylor called out into the dark auditorium. "You in here?"

"Back here." Taylor heard Gabi sniffle from the last row.

"I went to the roof top but you weren't there." Taylor whispered as she walked along the row.

"Too painful." Gabi whimpered.

"It's okay. I understand." Taylor took a seat next to Gabi.

"Why?" Gabi cried, her head cradled in her hands. "Why did he do this?"

"Because you said no." Taylor said. "You pushed him away."

"But to her? I didn't push him to her."

"No, but she was there. Waiting with open arms, a willing body, and the scholarship."

"I hate him."

"He has to prove to himself that he doesn't need you." Taylor said soothingly. "Which he does." She finished under her breath.

Gabi laughed. "Clearly not."

"You wait, he'll come back."

"I shouldn't want him too."

"Of course not. But you do."

Gabi didn't reply, looking down at the floor.

"He'll be back. He's doing this to hurt you. But it'll hurt him too."

"And I'm with Ryan now."

"That'll make some awkward dinners."

Gabi laughed weekly. "Thanks for being friends with such a mess."

"Of course girl. Dumb boys. They are still just lunkheaded basketball players."

* * *

"Troy! Wait up." Chad called as Troy walked out of their AP US Gov class.

"What's up man?" Troy said, flashing a smile at a couple of junior girls who were walking by. Two of them giggled, the third raised her eyebrows and smiled back, her eyes traveling all over his body.

"What's up? Are you shitting me?" Chad asked, staring at Troy who was staring after the three girls as they walked down the hall.

"Dam, did you see the ass on that one?" Troy asked, leering at them.

Chad's jaw dropped. "What?"

Troy turned towards Chad. "The ass on that girl. Holy fucking shit. It was nice. What's her name?"

"What do you mean what's her name? Why do you care what her name is?"

"We should invite her to the party we are having for Taylor's birthday."

"Why would we do that?" Chad shook his head in disgust. "I don't even know if you're still invited to that." He mumbled under his breath.

"Ha!' Troy laughed out loud. "Like someone could have a party at this school and not invite me? Don't be ridiculous." Troy turned and started to walk towards his locker. Chad hurried to catch up.

"Troy," Chad hesitated, unsure of how his words would come out, "what happened today?"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked over his shoulder, walking through the crowded halls as a path cleared for him.

"You know," Chad said, hurrying to catch up to him "with Sharpay." He whispered.

"Yo, that girl got a fine ass too." Troy said, chuckling as they reached his locker.

"Okay, but why did you kiss her?!?!?!" Chad's teeth were clenched together, hissing his words so that only Troy could hear.

"Well," Troy said casually as he slammed closed his lockers and turned towards Chad, "now that she's my girlfriend, I think I have a right to kiss her."

Chad was speechless as he stared at his best friend. "You- you- you asked out the Ice Queen?" he sputtered.

"Well, I figured it would be more polite to have sex with her that way." Troy winked obnoxiously as a couple of the cheerleaders walked past. Most of them giggled or smiled back, tossing their hair or starting to strut. Only Martha looked disgusted. Chad shook his head at her and shrugged his shoulders. Troy laughed again.

"Look man," Chad said, "I wish I understood what was going through your head right now. I mean, after last night, when Taylor and I came to get you-"

Troy spun and slammed Chad into the wall, staring at the darker skinned boy as pain and anger slashed through his ocean colored eyes. "You are never to repeat that again. To me or to anyone. Ever again. Do you get me?"

Chad stared back, his own face forming a scowl as he starred at what was left of his best friend. "Yeah. I get you."

"Good." Troy said. He turned and started to walk down the nearly empty hallways towards the front doors. "You coming?"

"No thanks." Chad answered. "I told Taylor I would go over to her house."

"Whipped." Troy said.

Chad just shook his head. "Can I ask you one last thing?"

"Sure." Troy responded, busy texting on his cell. "What?"

"What about Zeke?" Chad questioned, a hard edge appearing in his voice. "You know, your friend Zeke. Who's been in love with Sharpay since forever?"

"Look!" Troy yelled. "She doesn't want him. Just like Gabi doesn't want me! Okay? She doesn't want me! And Sharpay does! And so does most of the female population in this school."

"What does that mean?" Chad yelled back. "What does that matter? That hasn't mattered to you since the beginning of junior year."

"Exactly." Troy whispered, his voice carrying down the vacant hall. "The old Troy is back boys. Get ready to party."

"What about Sharpay?" Chad questioned, desperate for anything that would hold Troy to some sense, anything that would make him stop, calm down, or see reason.

"What about her? I'll do what I want. She should just be grateful." Troy pushed open the door. "If you need me, I told Tracy I would come over. She and some of her friends wanted my opinion on their party outfits. Apparently, thy can't decide which color underwear to wear." Troy snickered. "Catch you later."

Chad watched the door bang close as he pulled out his cell. "Tay, it's worse then it looks. Remember sophomore year? Yeah, it's going to be like that."

* * *

So, let me know if you missed me. Lol.


End file.
